Ever After
by ifuritka
Summary: How boring can be life of our perfect couple many years after the Carnival? ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Warning: Fluff.

Set 10-15 years after the Carnival. May be OOC.

Neither English is my first language nor I am a writer. So I apologize for any trauma caused by this. But I have a wonderful beta to prevent a serious damage :D.

Chapter 1

Warning: Fanclub

As she left her office, Shizuru heard the soft distant laughs of her employees. Happy and relaxed after a hard day's work, they waited for her in the hall. When they noticed her gracefully walking towards them, they swarmed around her like honeybees to their queen.

"Kaichou-sama, you are welcome to join us in our celebration of today's success at work!"

"You will come with us, won't you? Please?" They all begged in unison.

Shizuru gently smiled. Indeed they had a reason to celebrate. Months of difficult negotiations had finally drawn to a close. A much awaited end for that matter because another triumphant deal was on their way.

Shizuru was content with her team, and to show them her appreciation she sometimes took part in the celebration parties.

The custom of bosses partying with workers was widely popular and even though Shizuru was not keen on partying (especially when it always ended with everybody drunk), she felt comfortable spending time with these young, passionate and joyous people that she had been working with for the past two years.

This time she had not reason to refuse, especially since she had nothing to do this Friday afternoon.

She was just about to answer them, when her cell phone rang from within her purse.

Shizuru excused herself and flipped open her cell phone to answer her call. She listened intently for a few seconds and then quickly replied, "I'm going right now," and hung up.

"Ara," she sent a charming smile to her employees. "I have to apologize, but I just got a very important call and I will not be able to join you today. I wish you all a nice evening."

Groans of disappointment emitted from the group. They were clearly crestfallen, but Shizuru had not the heart to care. The call she just received completely captivated her mind.

"Akito-san will substitute for me." She said smiling to the serious looking young man standing behind her, who was her assistant manager. Akito nodded in response and she politely excused herself again. Wishing everybody a nice weekend she elegantly turned toward the exit.

Outside the last rays of the setting sun colored the world in every shade of crimson.

At the very end of the driveway a familiar Nissan Fairlady Z was parked.

The driver was outside the car, nonchalantly leaning against the vehicle, with arms crossed over her chest.

The young woman had her raven hair tied in a loose braid and unlike her usually choice of clothing, she was wearing a dark suit with a white unbuttoned dress shirt underneath it. On her face appeared a strange mixture of boredom and impatience.

Seeing the familiar view, Shizuru smiled. Natsuki wasn't in the habit of picking up the older woman from work unless it was very important. Young woman claimed that she had an allergy to the white-collars this place was full of.

That was why Shizuru was immensely puzzled when Natsuki called saying she was waiting for her outside the building.

When Natsuki noticed her older companion, her bored expression disappeared. She straightened herself up, her face radiantly lit up and a small smile appeared on her lips. With growing interest, Shizuru recognized that Natsuki was in a good mood. Something truly exceptional had to have happened to make the cobalt-haired woman so excited. Shizuru was truthfully thankful to this _something_ because she loved when Natsuki was in a good mood.

Their gaze met – dark green eyes full of joyful sparkles and burgundy ones, amused and curious.

Shizuru felt astonished when Natsuki moved forward to hug her. And even more surprised when she tried to kiss her. At this moment Shizuru was completely baffled – she never remembered Natsuki kissing her in public, in the middle of the street, among passing strangers.

Something really amazing must had happened.

When their lips were about to meet, Natsuki suddenly redirected her kiss to Shizuru's cheek.

"Your fan club is staring," she grumbled as an explanation when she saw the very clear disappointment on the other woman's face, and let go of their embrace. Shizuru looked back over her shoulder. Without any discretion, her employees curiously observed the two of them.

Shizuru understood their interest – she had a policy of being discrete about her private life in public, which gave the opposite effect from what was intended – everybody wanted to know more about her. Now she knew what would be the main subject of their chats during the party. She laughed quietly and waved her hand towards the crowd. Few hands shyly waved back and after a while people moved about with their own business.

For a brief moment Shizuru felt irritated – she would really love to have that kiss, but thanks to the inquisitiveness of her workers, she had lost the chance.

When she turned back around, Natsuki was already standing by the door of the car, impatiently holding it open. Shizuru carefully got inside, cursing mentally to the discomfort of sports cars.

A moment of silence followed after they departed, then Shizuru decided to start a conversation. "So, what made you appear in so dangerous a place as this fortress of white collars, Natsuki? To kidnap me? Ara, I just ditched a party for you."

"I was promoted," the ebony-haired woman answered with obvious satisfaction in her voice, fully ignoring the playful tone of the other, "so I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Congratulations! How important now are you among this collection of harmless lunatics?"

"I'm the draft manager."

"...draft?"

"Uh... I'll tell you later..."

Truly glad that Natsuki was happy, the chestnut-haired woman sincerely smiled. However, deep inside she was not sure if it indeed should be a reason for joy.

Basically, Natsuki was working for Searrs Foundation.

After failure of Carnival, Searrs took over the ruminants of First District, both its people and its data, and continued their research.

But ex-HiMEs strongly influenced the organization. Few decided not only to cooperate, but also to work _for_ Searrs. Surprisingly, Natsuki was one of them.

It was not long before Minagi Reito used his powerful family to become the leader of the corporation.

Soon they managed to change the main aims of Searrs. Now their goal was to prevent anything like the Carnival from happening again in the future. They examined the nature of the HiMEs and tried to find the source of their powers, and probably to use it for good of the mankind, not for the game.

When she heard that HiMEs were needed to watch over Searrs, Natsuki volunteered herself immediately. At first Shizuru was a little shocked. She knew how uneasy Natsuki was when these people, who hurt her – _who hurt them_- so badly, were mentioned. Shizuru didn't like Natsuki working with people who once were her –_their_- enemies. Not one bit. Despite the passage of time, her mental wounds were not completely healed. She learned to live with them, although bad memories were threatening to awaken in any unsuitable moment. She envied Natsuki for her ability of forgiving so easily, of moving on so smoothly, of distancing herself from the past.

Shizuru respected and understood Natsuki's will. Natsuki was desperate to protect the ones she cared about at any cost. The rebellious biker decided that a direct control would be the most effective and there was nothing that could change her mind.

Shizuru considered for a brief moment in working for Searrs (just to keep an eye on Natsuki), but the younger girl easily persuaded her not to, using surprisingly logical arguments. Although Searrs paid well, Shizuru was able to earn much more using her skills in the world of business. Young women learned early that money guaranteed them independence, freedom and security. Thus, Shizuru busied herself with pursuing a career as a businesswoman. She also took it as a very personal challenge – it was something she wanted to prove to her family.

Unexpectedly for everybody, Natsuki came to like her job. She shamelessly took advantages of being operative, but also liked to research. With excitement, she found tracks of her mother's work in surviving archives. To find and to follow everything her mother did when worked for First District –_when she was alive_-, became Natsuki's small obsession. This was her way to pay tribute to her mother -_to know her mother better_.

Shizuru – as expected- successfully climbed up in her career. Two years ago, she managed to set up her own small company. Her motivation …her need for success was intensified by the adversity she had to face – her father.

When the old man found out that his only daughter desired to spend the rest of her life with another woman, he was not happy. He was so displeased that he tried every possible way to make her change her mind. He was desperate but Shizuru remained adamant. When both sides were persistently stubborn, there was no way to find an agreement. Finally, her father disowned Shizuru and cut off all bounds to her. He was certain that without the support of her family, Shizuru would be lost and broken, eventually crawling back _home_. What he did not comprehend was that Shizuru already had somebody to rely on and to make her strong – she had somebody who loved, wanted and needed her. That she had Natsuki. That she had her _home_.

"Ok, we're here!" Natsuki happily sighed, breaking Shizuru's train of thoughts. Older woman noticed with astonishment that they parked in front of a familiar French restaurant, only few blocks from their apartment. Natsuki noticed her amused look.

"A dinner for my promotion should be celebrated with toasts," she explained matter-of-factly, "and after dinner driving is unsafe. That's why I thought we could walk back home. You like walks, don't you?"

---

Indeed Shizuru liked walks, especially during the night, and this one she enjoyed particularly. How could she not, with her ice queen of no-touching-in-public desperately holding onto her arm for support.

Dinner turned out to be highly amusing for Shizuru.

Natsuki was acting strangely, to say the least. She was visibly nervous and excited at the same time. Obviously there was more to this than a promotion. Shizuru was waiting patiently for her lover to gain the courage and finally to spill it out. But to make herself brave, Natsuki ordered another bottle of wine. It didn't make her speak, but it put both women in a good mood. With the blue-haired girl being drunk and losing her composure, Shizuru decided to call it a night.

She knew that sooner or later Natsuki would let her know what she had in mind. Shizuru would wait patiently for that moment – she learned long time ago to never press matters on Natsuki.

…so they walked around on the empty streets, with Natsuki plastered to the older woman's arm, and Shizuru doing her best to keep them walking straight. Briefly, she remembered of good old times when this method of going home was more common.

"Shizuru?" Suddenly Natsuki stopped and Shizuru used all her strength not to reel with her.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

The cobalt-haired beauty was standing and swaying a little, with her brow furrowed and a difficult process of thinking visible on her face.

"Say," she asked finally, stammering slightly, "at these parties with this fan club of yours… Do you let them make you drunk?"

Shizuru couldn't stop herself from giggling. She didn't expect this kind of question.

"Of course. I let them do whatever they want with me," she whispered with playful tone into Natsuki's ear.

"LIES!" the younger woman shouted with disbelief.

"Ara, why Natsuki thinks it would not be true?" Shizuru couldn't stop herself from teasing. In this state Natsuki was much more defenseless than usual. The Fujinoism immunity she was building up for years was gone.

"B-because… that… uh…" Natsuki couldn't gather her thoughts. With every moment she felt more lost, more irritated and more red. Shizuru watched her closely. Despite the many years passed, Natsuki managed to stay innocent and sweet. And so perfect.

Following her sudden need, Shizuru leaned forward and tenderly nibbled Natsuki's earlobe, cutting at once her incoherent babble.

"Because you love me and only I can do whatever I want with you," she suggested with low voice.

Natsuki blinked while Shizuru's words were slowly sinking into her head. At last she happily nodded and with a drunken grin she cupped Shizuru's face with her unsteady hands, and kissed her fiercely.

Oh.

So Shizuru finally got what she wanted.

After a moment taller woman reluctantly separated from Natsuki.

"Let's go home," she said to her bewildered companion. "Tomorrow you won't be happy remembering this," she sighed.

Chestnut-haired woman knew her beloved too well and she knew that tomorrow _she_ would be to blame for this incident. She was the sober one and should be sensible after all.

Understanding flashed in Natsuki's eyes. With a lovely blush on her cheeks she looked around for any staring passersby. Seeing none, she grabbed Shizuru's arm and readied herself for the walk.

For a long moment they walked in the silence. Then Natsuki spoke again.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I feel sick."

* * *

A/N Many thanks goes to Setenshi who made this story readable. It was a hard task, believe me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Thank you very much for kind reviews. They encouraged me greatly.

Here is more of the story, because **tilhe **wishes so and I simply can't refuse so great ShizNat artist. Mind please that it is my first second chapter ever.

_Grass widow_ - a woman whose husband is temporarily away, say on business.

**Ever After**

Warning: Fluff

Chapter 2

Warning: Nao

"Morons," Natsuki stated into the air. She and Shizuru were spending the late evening in their living room. The younger woman was sitting comfortably on the couch reading the morning's paper to catch up with the news, while across the room Shizuru worked on her laptop.

"Don't they see that this proposed route just feeds into other high traffic areas?" Natsuki snorted.

"You should have more faith in government officials, Natsuki. They've probably hired reliable consultants," Shizuru answered, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Consulted, my ass. What do people spending their lives behind desks know about road traffic? I use this shortcut all the time and it's damn crowded already."

"So that's why it bothers you so much." Shizuru laughed, then raised her head in sudden realization. "Ara, I almost forgot. It seems I have to go on a business trip next week."

Natsuki raised her head from the newspaper and glanced at her love. "Business trip? I thought you didn't like that kind of thing."

Shizuru sighed. "I have to take care of this particular case personally. It's too important." She titled her head and smiled at Natsuki. "But you could go with me."

Natsuki frowned. "Where?"

"Europe. We've never been to Europe," Shizuru lured.

"For how long?"

"About two weeks I believe."

Natsuki's frown deepened as she sank into thinking mode.

"I can't," she professed with a pout. Seeing Shizuru's questioning look, she started to explain vaguely. "The project I'm working on is in the final stage. My presence is indispensable now."

"Ara, I forgot you are the big boss now." Shizuru smiled and then made a pitiful face. "So my poor person will be all alone and unprotected in this faraway hostile land."

"No," Natsuki narrowed her eyes, "you won't make me feel guilty. You'll swallow any villains in your way in the blink of an eye. Besides, the trip is your idea, so I'm the victim here."

"I'll make it up to you." Shizuru stood up, lazily stretched and joined Natsuki on the couch.

"How about a set of sexy Italian lingerie as a souvenir?" she asked in a seductive voice, throwing her arms around the younger woman.

---

"Idiots. Can you believe that…" Natsuki trailed off. There was nobody to talk to, she realized.

She was spending late evening at her apartment, reading today's newspapers as she usually did. Shizuru had already been gone for a few days and with each day Natsuki felt more and more lost.

Never before had she realized that she needed Shizuru's very presence to function properly in the everyday boring routine of their stabilized life. Never before had she imagined that she could be so lovesick. They hadn't been separated for so long in the last three, no, four years, she remembered.

Days were no problem. Their respective schedules rarely let them see each other after breakfast until dinner.

Well, the first night wasn't bad either. From time to time one of them had to go away somewhere, leaving them separated for a night or two, so she had learned to survive a few lonely nights. Or so she had thought.

The morning after the second night she woke up clutching Shizuru's pillow.

The following morning she woke up on the floor beside the bed, clutching Shizuru's pillow.

On the fourth night she fidgeted in the bed endlessly, vainly trying to find a cozy position, falling into a restless sleep around dawn. She was late for work. The same thing happened the next night.

On the sixth sleepless night she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed the number. For a long time nobody answered. When she was about to give up, the familiar voice spoke.

"Natsuki? Is something wrong?" Shizuru's soft voice was baffled and slightly alarmed. But to hear those well known melodic sounds was enough to calm Natsuki's restless mind and ease her stiff body.

"No. Everything's alright," she answered grumpily, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

There was a short pause before Shizuru spoke again. "What time is it there, Natsuki?"

Natsuki glanced at the alarm clock lying on the sheets. "About two a.m."

"What an unusual time to call." Shizuru's voice sounded amused. In the background there was the buzz of loud and cheerful conversations. What time was it in distant Europe? Early evening probably.

"I just… couldn't sleep. Wanted to hear your voice," Natsuki grumbled, just once letting herself show weakness.

"My afternoon call wasn't enough? How sweet. My cougar cub can't sleep without me. I'm flattered. Should I sing you a lullaby?"

"It's not funny Shizuru. Bye." Natsuki hung up, suddenly irritated by the teasing. Before she could make any move, the phone rang.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. Don't be mad. I want to say that I miss you too. It's just that right now I can't talk for very long. I'm at dinner. A business one." Shizuru's voice was sincerely apologetic.

"I forgive you," Natsuki said in an offended tone, but feeling slightly guilty.

"I love you, too," Shizuru sang across the line, laughter in her voice. Natsuki felt a fond and familiar pang of irritation. Despite that, the corners of her lips twitched.

"Now be nice and go to sleep. I want you to be well-rested when I get back," Shizuru purred playfully.

Natsuki felt a sudden blush rising to her cheeks. "Yes, mom. And I love you." She laughed and disconnected.

The ritual of night calls repeated on the seventh and eighth night of their separation. But on the ninth Natsuki didn't call. She was too drunk.

---

Natsuki didn't plan to be drunk. She even didn't plan to be near any alcohol. But Midori, her annoying work companion, had different plans for her.

The blue-haired woman didn't suspect anything when the most honored scientist in the Searrs Foundation accosted her during the lunch she was consuming in the comforting loneliness of her lab. (Even fearless Alyssa, who had been following Natsuki like a shadow lately, had retreated, sensing the dark cloud whirling around her sempai.)

"Hi, rebel!" Midori greeted in her carefree manner from the doors. The older woman really had the guts to go on speaking to Natsuki when it was obvious that the lone wolf was in a very bad mood and didn't want any company.

Natsuki tried to ignore Midori's presence, but failed miserably when the other ruffled her hair. The young woman jerked her head away with anger, but before she could act out her murderous thoughts, Midori said in an excited voice, "I need your help, girl."

"I'm busy." Natsuki tried to sound nonchalant.

"But not tonight."

"Also tonight."

"Oh," Midori was very amused, "what can make the grass widow busy at night, I wonder."

With her trademark glare Natsuki debated which way of torturing Midori would be the most effective, but the warrior of justice, again obviously unimpressed, didn't let her come to any conclusions.

"I've analyzed the results of your tests and have a few ideas to discuss with you," she said in an almost serious tone.

"Go ahead." Suddenly Natsuki became all ears.

"This isn't the right time or place. I need to be relaxed. Let's go out somewhere tonight."

Natsuki sighed at Midori's lame attempt to force her to join her. "Pass. Find someone else to drive you back home."

Midori smirked evilly. "Well, maybe Fujino-san will be more interested in listening to my brilliant suggestions."

"Don't you dare." Natsuki jumped up, her sight burning a hole into Midori's head.

"Wow, you really didn't tell her a thing." Midori faked surprise.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Natsuki grumbled.

Midori smirked. "Chicken."

"I'm not. I don't want to screw it up," Natsuki stated with a trace of desperation in her voice.

"Ok. So let's make a deal. I'll let you peacefully wait for this 'right moment,' if you keep me company tonight."

Natsuki nodded slowly, angry at herself that she was tricked so easily. "Deal. Where to?"

"CKM. It should be enjoyable for you too."

"I thought you didn't like bikers." CKM was a club for motorcyclists, Natsuki's favorite.

"C'mon, they have the cheapest beer in the city." Midori grinned.

Natsuki thought Midori was really desperate for a drinking buddy if she was asking her to go along. She didn't mind joining her this time—it was a way to kill some time.

She never found out that this sudden rise of Midori's interest in her person was caused by a phone call from a certain worried chestnut-haired businesswoman to the boss of the science department of the Searrs Foundation.

---

A long row of pretty bikes was standing in the parking lot. Many of them were familiar to Natsuki since she and Shizuru were regular customers at CKM. Midori had to drag her inside, or otherwise she would have spent the whole night inspecting the new babies she had noticed.

It was packed inside, like every Friday night, so they slowly made their way through the crowd, looking for some free space.

"Hey, pretties, over here!" Suddenly a familiar voice caught their attention. Natsuki froze in her tracks, eyes widening in horror.

"Nao," she groaned almost inaudibly.

As the years had passed by, the ex-HiMEs had dispersed to live in all parts of the world, their chosen paths loosening the bonds they had had during the Carnival. Most of them had gone separate ways and were only kept track of by Searrs. But life was strange sometimes and had a tendency to cross the paths of those who would be happy never seeing each other for the rest of their lives: Kuga Natsuki and Yuuki Nao.

They attended the same school, moved to Tokyo about the same time, lived in the same area and visited the same places. Their accidental encounters became more regular when one of Natsuki's good biker acquaintances became Nao's long-term (for Nao's standards) boyfriend.

With Shizuru around and no alcohol involved their interactions were usually quite proper, almost friendly.

But Natsuki clearly remembered that their last meeting in CKM had ended in a catfight that had involved most of the customers and gotten them literally thrown out of the club. Only Shizuru's intervention had saved them from being forever banned from the premises.

Natsuki wasn't in the best of moods, so upon seeing a drunken smirk plastered on Nao's face, she turned on her heels.

"I'm leaving," she said to Midori in a tone that brooked no resistance.

"Are you telling me that you are afraid of little Nao here?" With an unpleasant grin Midori put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

Natsuki's eyes sparkled with anger. "No."

"So come on and be nice." Midori dragged her to the table, happily whispering toherself, "And now my green-eyed squad is almost complete."

The moment they sat down, a Spanish-looking, green-eyed man sitting quietly beside Nao, got up.

"Your orders, ladies?" he asked, trying to be a gentleman.

"Beer," Midori sighed happily.

Before Natsuki could say anything, Nao interrupted. "Milk for this weakling."

"Vodka," Natsuki barked immediately.

Midori whistled, obviously amused, but the young man looked at Natsuki with a worried expression.

Nao laughed. "Kuga wants to show off. I accept your challenge." She turned to the man. "Javier, darling, double the order."

Concern on the man's face deepened. "I don't think you should drink any more…" he tried to resist.

"Problems with your pet?" Natsuki smirked.

"You heard me, darling." Dangerous tones could be heard in Nao's voice. Defeated, Javier waved for the waiter.

The drinks were delivered and the silent contest of mad drinking began. Being both lightweights, it was a short-lived contest, but around the third shot Nao decided to speak.

"By the way, where is your master? Did you run away from her?" She smiled innocently at her _old friend._

"Behave, Nao. Shizuru is away and we're trying our best to cheer up the lonely Natsuki." Emptying another beer with one gulp, Midori wagged her finger jokingly.

"Ha! So she finally got bored of you. That psycho should have dumped you much sooner." The redhead snickered.

Natsuki slammed her glass down. "Shut up! She is not psycho!"

"Hey, she tried to kill me!" Nao's face twitched.

"And _you_ tried to kill _me_!" the cobalt-haired woman shouted with anger.

"Help!" Midori mouthed to Javier, who watched this exchange of opinions with a terrified face.

The man grabbed Natsuki's shoulder, preventing her from any further actions. "Hey, Kuga, I tuned my chopper, you have to see it!" he said much too loudly, trying to catch the young woman's attention.

"What?!" Distracted, Natsuki violently turned her head towards him.

"C'mon," he forced her to stand up and dragged her from the seat, "you will love it!"

"Wait!" Nao jumped up, ready to stop them, but a bear-hug from Midori kept her in place.

"Let's drink, Nao-chan." Midori almost poured the beer into Nao's mouth.

Before Natsuki could react, she found herself outside the building.

The fresh air cleared her head and calmed her. After a few deep breaths, the mad spinning of the world was replaced by only a slight swaying.

"Thanks." She elbowed Javier. "You saved me from big trouble."

"After your last show I prepared myself." The young man shrugged. "You two and liquor make an explosive mixture. But you both just don't get it."

"Sorry." Natsuki scratched her head with perplexity.

"And what was this killing talk about?" He watched her attentively.

Natsuki began to feel uneasy. "Uh, when we drink together, we always want to kill each other, so nothing to worry about." She smiled sheepishly. "But you wanted to show me your tuned chopper." She tried to change the topic.

"To tell the truth, my chopper hasn't changed since last time you saw it," the young man's cheeks suddenly became flushed, "but I'd like to ask you for a favor."

Natsuki raised her brows. "Sure, pal, whatever you want."

"Actually, I need your help." He looked down, embarrassed. "I need your advice on what kind of engagement ring I should buy for Nao."

"What?!" Suddenly Natsuki felt absolutely sober.

"You are her friend and the only girl I dare to ask."

Natsuki looked at Javier with disbelief. The guy appeared very desperate.

"I know nothing about jewelry. Never bought any. And where did you get the impression that me and Nao are friends?" She chose her words carefully.

"You know her the best. You know what she likes. I'm sure you know what kind of ring will be suitable for her." _You are my last hope, _his expression said.

Natsuki sighed. This seemed like a lost cause.

"Just get her something expensive-looking," she said with resignation.

"I was right, you do know her well. So, will you help me choose the best ring? Come on, you owe me one." Javier was excited.

"Ok, I can try," Natsuki surrendered.

"So it's settled, we'll go tomorrow morning." The man smiled triumphantly.

"Where will we go?!" Natsuki looked at him suspiciously.

"Shopping. I'll pick you up from your place."

Natsuki felt her head throbbing. She made one last ditch effort to avoid the looming task. "Fine, but I'm driving your bike."

"No way. Only I drive my bike."

"So I'll stay home."

"Ok, you'll drive."

Natsuki felt the sudden urge for a big shot.

---

It was strange to sit on the bitch seat and entrust one's life to some mad rider who passed cars at crazy speeds. Natsuki's respect for Shizuru was rapidly rising this morning. The woman had been her passenger for years and had never complained about her driving habits. Natsuki knew that Javier was a careful driver, but every sharp turn made her feel uneasy. She liked to be in control. But having woken up with a fatal hangover she passed up on driving.

They had already visited a few jewelry stores, but none of them had offered anything that both she and Javier liked—plus they'd been mistaken for a couple in every one of them. None of this helped improve Natsuki's mood. Just when her patience was about to wear off, they reached the biggest and last store on their route.

Half an hour ago Natsuki had left Javier at the counter with a bunch of rings she suggested would be fitting. Feeling bored and waiting for the man to make a decision, she scanned the endless shelves of rings. Suddenly one caught her eye. It was a simple one, just a thin ring of white gold with a small diamond stone. Natsuki briefly thought that this one would fit Shizuru perfectly.

At that moment Javier called her over to show her his final choice. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Natsuki sighed with relief and patted the man's shoulder. "Now let's go."

They went out into the bright street, the happy man and woman each lost in their own thoughts. The sun blinded Natsuki and she didn't notice in time a small kid running into her. She caught the boy out of reflex before he hit the ground. Realizing that he had been saved from the fall, the child laughed brightly. His mother approached with an apologetic smile and with thanks took her laughing son from Natsuki's arms. For the moment Natsuki watched them leaving, and then turned to Javier, who had walked away to the chopper without noticing her distraction. She made a decision.

"Javi, wait for me a minute," she called out to him, then turned back into the darkness of the store.

When Natsuki left the store with a small box safely hidden deep in her pocket, she noticed that Javier had company. He was surrounded by four unknown bikers, rather loudly admiring his bike and generally looking like trouble. Natsuki tried to ignore them, which was a challenge because they started to whistle at her as she approached.

"Hot chick," one of them complimented. "You have taste, man."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and pretended that she was deaf. But Javier decided to not let it go.

"Hey, more respect, moron," he blurted.

The warned man smirked and clapped Natsuki's butt as she passed by. Natsuki felt all her blood rushing to her head. She spun around and her fist hit the man's jaw.

--

Javier hissed.

"Stay still," Natsuki ordered impatiently, trying to dress his wounds with bandages from a first aid kit.

"But it hurts," he complained.

"Nobody asked you to interfere. I could manage myself." Before he could respond, Natsuki jabbed at a cut with antiseptic, cutting off any comments.

It had been years since she had been in a real street fight. But adrenaline had kicked in fast and she had attacked the taken-aback men with fury. Things had gone smoothly until Javier had decided to play the gentleman and joined in. From that moment, the bikers had concentrated their anger on him. Before the result of the fight was settled, some approaching policemen scared everybody away. Natsuki had debated if she should stay and talk to the cops, but she had decided that the whole trouble was not worth her time, so they had also departed.

She had gotten out of the skirmish almost unscratched, earning only a swollen hand, which had connected with somebody's teeth with too much force. Javier hadn't been so lucky. With a cut on one eyebrow ridge, a black eye and countless bruises, he looked rather miserable. Natsuki thought with amusement that he would have to wait a little to propose to Nao if he didn't want to scare her away.

The shopping trip had turned out to be quite entertaining, she concluded.

* * *

A/N Many thanks goes to Greywing for having endless patience with my Engrish. As you can see she is awesome :)

Notes to the first chapter:

Draft manager – I have no idea what it means :D. Searrs tend to give weird names to everything just to make impression of secret and mystery (Golden Millenium anyone?). But basically Natsuki got permission to execute one of her projects and was put in charge of it.

Reito – Kanzaki or Minagi? Although for the most of series he is known as Kanzaki, we learn at the end that his real name is Minagi and he is Mikoto's brother. Maybe I am over-interpreting things, but I see Minagi clan as a third party (next to FD and Searrs) involved in the HiME fiasco. They're most effective – they possessed the strongest HiME and OL himself. They would have won if not Mashiro. So I believe they're still powerful after the Carnival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever After**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Warning: Fluff.

I study „Happy House Class Book 2" now, what means my English is very far from perfect. Also I read the first chapter of "Writing for Dummies" guidebook, what means my writing skills are close to zero. For no reason I used here few Japanese words. I'm sincerely sorry for all that.

Chapter 3

Warning: lust

It was late night, almost midnight. Natsuki was waiting. With childish impatience she tapped her foot, her eyes never leaving the arrival gate. An endless stream of people flew around her, but she ignored them, focused only on the area before her. She tried to catch a glimpse of the familiar silhouette from a mob. Finally she saw some chestnut and she craned her neck to see better. And here she was, Fujino Shizuru, following a busy crowd. For an unskillful eye even after a long flight she looked as fresh and composed as ever. But Natsuki knew better. Even from a distance she noticed tiredness hidden in the beautiful face.

The cobalt-haired woman wanted to wave, to shout, to run and hug Shizuru tightly. Her fingertips ached, her lips tingled. But she didn't move, standing still with her hands in her pockets, only eyes sparkling, never leaving her target.

When she came closer, but still away, the brunette noticed Natsuki and smiled. Then she turned her head, her lips moved silently when she spoke. Only then the younger woman noticed that Shizuru had a company.

Two young businessmen were conversing with Shizuru while walking by her side. Natsuki saw them the first time in her life, but she felt like she knew them well: Shizuru on business was always surrounded by this kind, people with '_success_' written on their faces, their every gesture polite, calculated, evaluating their future income. The rebellious biker hated them to the core, but she learned to hide her discontent.

When they approached, she could hear Shizuru's melodic voice. "Thank you for your offer, but as I said, somebody had already come to pick me up." With these words she looked right at Natsuki, her eyes smiling. The men followed her look and noticed the dark-haired beauty. Their faces brightened. Natsuki knew this expression – they were hoping for a promising double date in a future.

In unison they reached to their pockets and handed with a bow their business cards to the young woman. Natsuki took them knowing that the brunette expected her to do that, but she couldn't care less. At this moment a burning feeling in her fingertips was unbearable and she could only think how much she wanted _she needed _to touch Shizuru.

"I'll take this." Natsuki awkwardly reached for a small suitcase the young businesswoman was holding. For a brief moment her hand covered Shizuru's. So warm. So soft. Natsuki felt her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Where is the rest of your baggage?" she asked quickly, trying to hide her confusion, wanting to get out of the place as fast as possible.

"We would be honored if you ladies eat a lunch with us. What about tomorrow?" One of the men chimed in.

Anger flashed in Natsuki's eyes. She was about to say something unpleasant, when she felt Shizuru's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ara, I don't know about my friend here, but unfortunately I'm pretty busy the whole week. Maybe another time."

The men smiled with disappointment. Natsuki didn't wait for their reply storming towards a baggage claim.

Shizuru followed her after a while, amusement visible on her face. Expecting a teasingcomment Natsuki did not give the older woman possibility to speak, marching into a cool Tokyo night with a fast pace.

Shizuru winced when she saw Natsuki's Nissan on a parking lot. While the younger woman was making some magic trying to cram the entire luggage into the car, the oldergot inside careful to not hit her throbbing head. She didn't have time to find a comfortable position in the limited space when suddenly she was pulled into a longing kiss.

When they parted Natsuki noticed a little surprised look of her beloved, so shesmiled her rare, genuine smile. "Just wanted to say _okaeri_," she simply explained and started the engine.

As they reached a thruway, the cobalt-haired woman spoke. "Tired?"

"Very."

Hearing the answer Natsuki didn't say anything, only accelerated. She was very aware that Shizuru was dead tired and all she needed right now was a good rest in her own bed. From a corner of her eyes the driver observed features of her beloved: eyes closed, weary but peaceful face, relaxed body – a sight always self-controlled kaichou didn't allow ordinary mortals to witness.

Natsuki knew she should let Shizuru be, but with her own body still yearning for the touch it was difficult to focus on driving. She couldn't satisfy the aching need of her senses yet, but she was sure that hearing Shizuru's voice could soothe her restless mind. So she broke the silence. "And how was Europe?"

The passenger slightly lifted her eyelids. She thought about thousands things she would like to tell, but settled with short, "Cold. And wonderful."

Natsuki raised her brows, silently demanding an explication.

"They have a real winter there right now. With huge amount of snow and biting frost." Shizuru smiled at the memory of an endless whiteness.

"What is so wonderful in snow?" the driver snorted.

"Nothing I guess."

"So what was wonderful?"

"The way they treated me there."

"I don't get it," Natsuki frowned.

Shizuru closed her eyes and sighed quietly. "They treated me like a real business partner. Just for once I didn't feel out of place."

Natsuki's frown deepened. "Do you feel out of place _here_?"

"No matter how much respected I am, financial business here is the man's world. I'm considered to be a freak of nature. A woman who has forgotten where her place is." Shizuru sounded tired.

Never before Natsuki heard Shizuru complaining about her job. "They are not worth your time. Maybe you should quit the damn thing." She huffed.

"I like challenges," the brunette answered with a cheerful voice and Natsuki understood that the conversation was over. Besides they reached their destination.

---

Natsuki opened the door to their apartment and while carrying in Shizuru's baggage, she started to speak. "If you want to refresh yourself, the bath is ready. If you are hungry, we have traditional Japanese food in the fridge. You can unpack tomorrow. I will make a tea for you if you wish."

Little bewildered Shizuru watched her bustling companion. "The only thing I dream about is warm bed." She sighed releasing her weary feet from shoes.

"I can arrange that," the shorter woman grinned.

However Shizuru took the offer of refreshing bath - it relaxed her muscles a little, but didn't help with a migraine.

When the Kyoto-born exited the bathroom, she noticed that the whole apartment was dark, the only source of a dim light emitted from their bedroom. She followed the light and found a steamy cup of hot green tea on a nightstand and Natsuki sitting on the bed, waiting.

On her way to the bed Shizuru stopped next to one of her unpacked suitcases and took out something, hiding it behind her back. She approached to her intrigued girlfriend and with a childish grin pushed into her hands a surprise.

"A souvenir from Europe. His name is Duran. He will help you to fall asleep when I am away on business trips."

Natsuki stared at the gift with disbelief clear on her face. She was holding a husky pup plushie.

"Don't you like it?" Shizuru faked grief.

The younger woman grunted. "Sure I do. But we are not kids anymore."

Shizuru made a pitiful face, "Ikezu."

"But thank you." Natsuki pulled the chestnut-haired woman into a hug and kissed her forehead. She felt unnatural hardness of the body under her fingers.

"Your muscles are stiff. They need to be massaged or tomorrow you'll be all sore." Natsuki carefully pushed Shizuru towards the bed. The brunette smiled gratefully and obediently rested on her stomach, entrusting her tired body to Natsuki's care.

The blue-haired woman leaned over and skillfully stripped of Shizuru's nightgown. Seeing exposed skin of her beloved's back, Natsuki had to struggle the desire of caressing it with her lips and tongue, not only with her hands. But she knew that Shizuru needed a proper massage and even the most affectionate kisses wouldn't help her condition.

Shizuru closed her eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips when warm, delicate fingers touched tense musclesof her shoulders. With a precision earned over years Natsuki's hands tenderly squeezed the familiar body. With steady rhythm her knowing digits played a soundless melody on every weary muscle, expertly tracingfamiliar curves, making the tired form relax under her touch.

Shizuru felt her body getting nicely warm and loosening up under Natsuki's tender ministrations. Lulled by the pleasurable touch she let herself drift off into a soothing sleep. She lost the sense of time, but at some point the last awake part of her brain registered that Natsuki stopped her activity. Then she felt coolness of blankets her partner covered them with, and warmth radiating from the body lying beside her. Instinctively Shizuru turned towards the source of warmth and cupped Natsuki's cheek with her hand in a gesture of gratitude.

"Thank you," the brunette mumbled, making a weak effort of staying awake a little longer.

Shizuru felt that Natsuki's head moved under her hand. The inner side of her palm was caressed with soft kisses. Then kisses moved on to tips of her fingers, shifted from her thumb to wrist and went further, making a slow, passionate track to a crook of her elbow. Shizuru felt an initial spark of desire building up in her stomach, her tired body responded to the gesture of love she was receiving. The feeling was overly nice, but Shizuru knew that if she encouraged Natsuki to go any further, her already poor shape would only worsen, the headache eventually knocking her out.

So when tender kisses climbed up her arm approaching dangerously close to her collarbone, she decided she had to stop it.

"Natsuki," she purred warningly.

Kisses stopped. The dark-haired woman sighed heavily and retreated to her favorite spooning position.

"Sorry." The biker buried her face in Shizuru's tresses, disappointment clear in her muffled voice.

Few minutes passed in silence, when a sudden loud intake of breath woke up already asleep Shizuru.

"What are you doing, Natsuki?" she growled sleepily.

"Nothing."

"This nothing woke me up."

"I just missed your scent," came the hesitant reply.

Shizuru smiled. She intertwined her hands with Natsuki's wrapped around her waist and squeezed them tenderly.

"_Tadaima_," she murmured inaudibly before finally falling asleep.

---

Among human senses the vision is considered to be dominant. The most of stimuli from surroundings are perceived through eyes. Not once Shizuru personally experienced the deep truth of this statement (especially when an image of the particular girl was involved). So when her eyesight got slightly blurred, she took the problem very seriously. She couldn't imagine any detail escaping her perceptive eyes.

Contrary to Shizuru's, Natsuki's sight was perfect - she was a sharp shooter, noticing tiny details from a great range, faultlessly estimating a distance to objects.

But there was some fundamental difference between Natsuki's and other people's seeing of the world. It was not something easy to notice, but sensitive Shizuru had to endure effects of this difference too many times to ignore it.

The biker had seemed to be resistant to majority of subtle body signals Shizuru untiringly had been sending her way. The most provocative dress and a very sexy pose making other males and females swoon, had earned her at best very cute, but rather slight blush from the younger girl.

Not that Natsuki hadn't seen, hadn't noticed or hadn't cared for what she had seen. When she had been in _the mood_, her eyes had been wandering over Shizuru's features with so much love that it had made Shizuru's heart melt; her lustful glances had been so intense that they had sent shivers through Shizuru's spine. But to put the younger girl into _the mood_ when obviously conventional methods hadn't worked on Natsuki – that had been a challenge.

It had taken the older girl a while (full of doubts, frustrations and misunderstandings) to find out a reason. The secret, unbeknownst also to Natsuki, had been that a vision had not been her most receptive sense. With a great astonishment Shizuru had discovered that practically any other sense of the raven-haired beauty had been more sensitive. But the greatest revelation had been that the most responsive sense ofNatsuki had been the touch.

A simple touch was powerful to the rebel girl. For years lone, she didn't take well any violation of her personal space. But at the same time she longed for the closure she was so cruelly stripped off in her childhood days.

That's why the ice princess avoided any physical contact with people she was not in intimate relationship with. And that's why she was unbelievably feely-touchy when left alone with the ones she loved.

Shizuru wouldn't had been Shizuru if she hadn't taken advantages of her discovery. With delight she had examined countless ways of provoking Natsuki to get the best response. For years the older woman had elaborated a whole arsenal of refined methods to make Natsuki react.

---

Having in mind a fresh memory of the seductive behavior of her beloved a night before, well-rested Shizuru woke up with her sweet revenge planned.

The apartment was empty; Natsuki was already out for work, mercifully not waking up her companion while leaving. So without any obstacles Shizuru could come into action. A breakfast and a few phones later she was ready to take care of any detail left.

Happily humming to herself Shizuru started to unpack. With a slight surprise she found out that the usual disorder in Natsuki's part of the wardrobe was gone. Clothes of the younger woman were not only neatly folded but also ironed and put in even piles. Astonished, Shizuru decided to explore the rest of the apartment. Further inspection revealed uncharacteristic tidiness: the clean floor, no dust on the furniture, the shining bathroom, no dirty dishes around the kitchen, the fridge filled with a healthy food (only one bottle of mayo and no constant noodles), the empty bin, plus Shizuru's precious bonsai collection in a perfect condition.

"_Mama was visiting?"_ she briefly wondered. "_No_," she shrugged the thought off, "_Natsuki couldn't hide it from me. She sounded too sane on the phone_." She smugly smiled to herself at the image of her partner ironing shirts. "_Natsuki really missed me much if she did all these things. Now I must show her how I appreciate her effort_."

The chestnut-haired woman had particular expectations and she hoped her lover wouldn't let her down. To make them granted she called her working girl to push her thoughts into the right direction.

"Natsuki dear, could you tell me what time will you be home?" Shizuru cooed to the phone. "I would be thankful to know because I'm preparing a special dinner just for two of us and I would like to have everything ready on time." Purposefully she made her tone very suggestive.

Shizuru had to wait a while before surprised Natsuki gave her an answer. She smiled hearing badly hidden excitement in her girlfriend's voice.

"Until five then." The older woman giggled and disconnected. There was still some work to do.

Natsuki was rather infamous for her late coming, but Shizuru was sure she would be early today. So she made everything ready at four o'clock.

Quarter past four the kaichou clad herself in the yukata, protected it with an apron and marched into the kitchen.

At four twenty five the entrance door opened.

"I'm home." Natsuki walked in and kicked off her shoes at the genkan. She expected her beloved to welcome her at the door with oh-so-seductive kiss, so she was a little confused when she didn't get any response at all.

"Shizuru?"

The older woman poked her head out of the kitchen with '_I'm busy_' expression on her face.

"Ara, you are early. I'm not ready yet." Clad in an apron, with her hair up and with a spatula in her hand the brunette looked like on a serious mission. "Would you like to refresh yourself while I prepare everything?" She suggested with a sing-song voice and again disappeared in the kitchen.

Even more confused Natsuki headed towards the bathroom. Shizuru acted a little strange being so much into cooking. But Natsuki's stomach grumbled in hunger, so she didn't ponder over Shizuru's behavior any longer. It was rare for the older woman to cook, even if she, unlike her younger companion, was skilled in the kitchen. Natsuki loved every meal Shizuru ever prepared, so she wouldn't let the opportunity to pass. Too long today she was jumping from curiosity of what kind of menu her partner would surprise her with.

When Natsuki entered the dining room ready to great her beloved properly (hugs and kisses included) she found very focused Shizuru on her way to the table with a vase of hot soup in her hands, so she decided to suppress for a moment longer her need of ravishing the beautiful chief. With a charming smile Shizuru nodded at her to sit down. Natsuki hesitantly obeyed and comfortably sat on a chair and then took in her surroundings.

A decor of the small table looked quite interesting: it was a tasteful mixture of a western and traditional Japanese style. Shizuru was always careful about details so Natsuki took her time to examine them. Since she learned that the brunette was very pleased with her comments about all these little things she arranged, Natsuki never forgot to compliment her girl. She noticed some elegant porcelain tableware and western cutlery next to tastefully ornamented chawan. In the middle of the table there stood a fancy flat vessel made of glass filled with water. A single small candlelight surrounded by marguerite flowers was floating on the surface. Natsuki wondered if this was a source of a nice aroma filling the room. When she opened her mouth to make a comment, a warm breath tickled her ear and distracted her.

"Diner is served." A low murmur made Natsuki involuntary shiver.

She leaned towards Shizuru's cheek to peck it, but the older woman moved away, at this very moment deciding to take off her apron. Natsuki grunted and watched as Shizuru gracefully reached for the vase and with enigmatic smile poured some soup into Natsuki's plate.

The cobalt-haired woman's nose wrinkled at a foreign smell. "What's this?"

"A truffle soup." Sensuous whisper sent a jolt of electricity down Natsuki's spine. Shizuru again closed the distance, her breath tickling Natsuki's earlobe. The biker felt her ears getting hot. She subconsciously licked her lips and turned her head, wanting to drink from the mouth which produced so tasty sounds. But what she met was not the soft moist flesh, but a spoon with hot liquid. Natsuki blinked in surprise and focused her vision on Shizuru's face. Red orbs expectantly glanced at her, waiting patiently for her to take a try. But Natsuki was frozen, lost in the depth of this intoxicating look.

When she did not get any response, the taller woman giggled and moved even closer. The familiar scent of tea and mystery filled Natsuki's nostrils. She inhaled deeply, marveling at soothing lusciousness of Shizuru's fragrance. Her foggy thoughts were stifled when the spoon met with her lips.

"Say aaah." In the whole world only Shizuru spoke this way, with such ease making ordinary words sound so attractive. If Natsuki had any common sense remained, now it was gone. Hypnotized, she opened her mouth and let the brunette to feed her. She didn't pay attention to a strange flavor, too preoccupied with emotions boiling inside her. Shizuru eyes sparkled with lust and something more, maybe amusement – Natsuki couldn't tell, but it drove her crazy. Her face flushed, her heart accelerated. She wanted so badly to shower this beautiful woman with kisses, to lock the slim waist in a tight embrace, to conquer this perfect body. But she was already under the spell, her movements too slow to catch the treasure no matter how hard she tried. She was at Shizuru's mercy.

"Do you want more?" Shizuru purred in a low voice, her fingertips brushing Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki was only able to weakly nod.

This way they reached a dessert.

For the whole time the raven-haired woman was making weak efforts to make a contact with her hostess, but to no avail. The cruel sorceress who possessed her mid was escaping her wandering hands with ease, always inches too far for Natsuki to reach. Finally she had her chance when Shizuru dipped a small sweet potato ball in mayonnaise and her hand slowly made her way to Natsuki's mouth. The hungry wolf agilely took the bit into her mouth, accidentally grabbing Shizuru's fingers by her teeth during the process.

Shizuru's pupils dilated at an unexpected sensation of the soft tongue passionately caressing her slender digits. She suppressed a moan, surprised how much aroused she felt. For a brief moment she wanted to surrender, but her playful part took over. "_Not yet._" She skillfully withdrew her hand and got up, nimbly maneuvering herself to avoid Natsuki.

"Ara, I've forgotten to make a tea." She turned away ready to go to the kitchen.

Sudden absence of her tormentor woke up Natsuki from her trance. Her body freed from the spell immediately launched from the chair, finally able to satisfy the only need that had occupied her mind during the merciless dinner: to posses the perfect body presented before her.

Shizuru heard an abrupt movement behind her and right after she felt feverish hands encircling her waist, sneaking under her yukata, pressing hard on her abdomen, nails almost painfully scratching her skin, successfully halting her in the place. A ragged breath tickled the bare skin of her neck.

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Natsuki… tea…" She moaned feeling teeth grazing the sensitive skin of the nape of her neck.

"Tea can wait," came the urgent reply.

---

Indeed, tea did wait.

Not everything went according to her plan. Shizuru intended to keep Natsuki distracted through the dinner and a little after, when she would give her a promised present from Europe and make her wear it. But Natsuki released her tension a little too soon. Not that Shizuru minded. The level of hunger the biker demonstrated was overwhelming. More than willingly the brunette gave in to the force and let Natsuki devour her in every way she wanted.

Shizuru didn't remember how they managed to the bed. She didn't remember when they got stripped. All she remembered was Natsuki's feverish breath, Natsuki's insatiable lips, Natsuki's eager tongue, Natsuki's impatient hands; possessing her body with utter need, caressing rapaciously, exploring passionately. Tonight Shizuru wanted this rough touch. She needed to feel that Natsuki was real. Two long weeks without the reassuring presence of her beloved by her side made her a little paranoid. Despite a logic she had become afraid that Natsuki would suddenly disappear, vanishing into a thin air, leaving her alone. Only the solid hands of her lover leading her with confidence into rapture could silence nightmares of the past. She clutched at the firm body with desperation and let herself be lost into sensation, let craving touches guide her into happiness.

When she finally appeased her hunger, Natsuki collapsed and drifted into a sound slumber, her arms protectively wrapped around totally exhausted Shizuru. The older woman relaxed into the embrace, enjoying afterglow, too tired to make any move. She let a perspiration evaporate from their skin into a chill air - she should protect them with covers, but even a simple gesture of reaching for crumpled blankets was unfeasible in her current state.

Shizuru knew she had some time to recover – Natsuki was sleeping like a rock and it was almost impossible to wake her up. She had to wait. But she was used to wait for the biker. This was what she'd been doing for her whole life. And she would always wait, no matter how long it took, because Natsuki's response when she finally was ready to give one was always worth all the wait.

So she lay calmly observing features of her beloved. Natsuki breathed peacefully, with a content expression of a well fed puppy never leaving her face. Shizuru felt the strength slowly coming back to her body. Altogether with it something else was back: her desire. It was growing in her with every minute, making the wait unbearable.

To occupy herself the older woman decided to check out how actually deep Natsuki's sleep was. She called Natsuki's name, but got no response. She nibbled her earlobe, then blew into her ear. Nothing. She traced Natsuki's lips with her thumb, she took a dark strand of hair and tingled the nose of the raven-haired woman with it. No reaction. She went as far as slightly poking and tickling Natsuki's sides. But the sleeping beauty didn't respond to her endeavors, only a blissful smile on her face widened.

Not that Shizuru really wanted to tear her beloved out of the deep slumber. Of course with some effort she could make it. But she had witnessed Natsuki being suddenly woken up from her log-like-sleep and the subtlest of words to describe her mood afterwards would be _rabid_. No, she wanted her girl happy and in a good condition, so she had to wait. But with her own desire bursting her from inside, she had to find a way to calm it a little. There was a tested method she decided to use.

She carefully untangled herself from Natsuki, earning a low growl of displeasure from the sleeping form. She smiled warmly seeing how the younger woman's hand suddenly deprived of contact was blindly searching around until she found a pillow to cuddle up to.

Shizuru sneaked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

Indeed tea calmed her a little, but didn't dull her desire. So when finally Natsuki stretched in the bed, the brunette was beside her in no time, brushing her lips against the slightly dry ones. Natsuki opened her sleepy eyes and focused her vision on red orbs above her.

"Hello," Shizuru whispered with a wide smile, "did you sleep well?"

Natsuki purred with satisfaction and lazily wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, pulling her lover down to lay on top of her. The chestnut-haired woman shivered at the contact. She felt a surge of the searing heat overflowing her body.

"I've got a present for you I have promised." Shizuru lunged forward and kissed a place above Natsuki's breastbone she knew was very sensitive.

"Lingerie...?" Natsuki made a very sexy whimper and squirmed under the touch of Shizuru's lips.

The addicting touch, the sensuous moan, the intoxicating scent kindled the passion Shizuru had dimmed forcefully. She couldn't restrain herself any longer.

"Yes," she murmured absent-mindedly, her eyes fixed on a pulsating spot of Natsuki's neck.

"Do you want me to wear it?" The biker gasped when her throat was sucked eagerly.

Red haze of desire covered Shizuru's vision, zooming out everything but her lover. "Later," she breathed hoarsely and claimed her prize.

* * *

A/N I apologize for such long delay. Lately I'm rather busy with life. 

But the good (?) thing is that I have planned the whole story in my head (not that there will be much story ;D), so writing it down is a matter of… time.

Thank you for all reviews, they mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Thank you very much for kind reviews. They are the important support for me. And thank some of you for pointing my grammar mistakes. This helps .

I am afraid my English is any better, so let's say that this horror below is my belated contribution to Halloween. Also my adventure with writing goes into unexpected direction. I've discovered footnotes and couldn't resist to use them. Sorry about that, I meant no harm .

**Ever After**

Warning: Fluff

Chapter 4

Warning: Gun (This needs a double warning, something like: weapons were used only for fictional purposes; so no attempts should be made to duplicate any actions described below.)

Nao was taken. The news surprised Natsuki. She was sure that Nao would dump the guy like she had done before to countless advances. Shizuru's reaction was even more surprising. "Ara, it was certain."

Natsuki was not so positive about it. She shared her doubts during a breakfast the couple was eating at the small kitchen table. "They don't fit together," she stated looking from above her glass of milk.

"Why do you think so?" Shizuru cocked up her eyebrows.

"C'mon, a bike mechanic and a queen of pink. It's just wrong." Natsuki snorted.

"They are the perfect couple. And I am not surprised with Nao's choice. She has a good taste." Shizuru put away her empty cup.

"How come?" Natsuki felt a pang of uncertainty hearing Shizuru so openly praising Nao. This was something rare.

"Come here and kiss me then I will tell you." Smiling mysteriously Shizuru gracefully patted her knee in welcoming gesture. Natsuki sighed and hesitantly left her chair and walked over to her girlfriend. She sat on Shizuru's lap and let arms of the older woman wrap around her waist. Shizuru pulled Natsuki closer and kissed her gently. Her smile widened. "If I was into boys Nao would have a serious rival."

Natsuki blinked with confusion. "Why do you think Javier is so great match?"

Shizuru winked playfully. "Do you know that if you were a boy your name would be Javier?"

"What?" Natsuki frowned.

"Both of you are so much alike." Shizuru giggled.

"This is ridiculous." Natsuki huffed.

"Let's see." Shizuru's hands sneaked under Natsuki's shirt. "He loves bikes, just like Natsuki," her fingers started to caress sensitive muscles of Natsuki's stomach. "He has this cool attitude, exactly like Natsuki," hands traveled up, fingers playfully brushing the skin right under Natsuki's bra. Natsuki's brows knitted. "He frowns and twitches the same way Natsuki does." Shizuru's voice turned into a sensuous whisper, her lips tickling Natsuki's ear. Natsuki's face flushed. "He is easy to tease and blushes pretty often…" Shizuru's hands cupped Natsuki's breasts and squeezed them softly. "And he has a perfect body, just like my Natsuki." The blue-haired woman bit back a moan. Shizuru's words made her anxious, but she was too distracted to contradict. She followed her newborn urges and bent forward to capture lips of her beloved in a passionate kiss.

When they separated, Shizuru giggled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ara, I wonder if he kisses so wonderfully like Natsuki does. It must be tested."

"Shizuru!"

---

Information about the engagement put Shizuru in a very good mood. She never let it outside, but Javier was a reason of her irrational worries. She was jealous. Shizuru knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Seeing _her_ Natsuki happy and relaxed in somebody else's company made her heart pang. She understood that Natsuki was not her property and she should have her own circle of friends she could share her hobbies with. The Kaichou respected that, even coaxed her partner to be more social. But still she caught herself too often on thinking about Natsuki's companions as her rivals. Javier, who got along very well with the stubborn girl, was Shizuru's main _enemy_. The news about Nao accepting his proposal made the red-eyed woman gleeful. So when the evening came, more than willingly she accepted the invitation and off she went to CKM to celebrate the occasion.

Shizuru's speech about similarities between her and Javier made Natsuki confused. She didn't like one bit to be compared to any male. Ok, maybe she was fond of things not every girl was squealing at, but she wasn't only female acting this way. And why Javier of all people? The fact that they both had green eyes didn't make them automatically alike. All this had made her rather gloomy for the rest of the day.

Now Natsuki grasped her beer-mug with irritation and glared at cheerful people around her. On the opposite side of the table Javier was beaming. Midori took care of his mug, so Natsuki predicted that he would be out of game soon. Beside the biker Alyssa sipped her cola, wisely deciding to keep silent. Shizuru somehow seated herself next to Nao and she was admiring the engagement ring proudly shining on the redhead's finger.

"So beautiful. You are very lucky woman to have so pretty boy buying you such nice ring. My Natsuki never proposed to me, how sad." The brunette pouted slightly.

Natsuki almost choked with her drink. "Oi! Why have to be me who should propose?" She snapped.

Shizuru ignored her completely and turned to Nao. "It's so romantic. Natsuki is not romantic at all." She sighed dramatically.

"I can imagine." Nao smirked. "Kuga has tact of a blind rhino. You must be an angel to stand her the whole time." In normal circumstances Nao would never insult Natsuki this way in the presence of Shizuru. But the raven-haired woman had a dreadful feeling that tonight circumstances weren't normal. She definitely had an instinct for self-preservation and she understood that keeping silent might help her to survive the night.

Usually Shizuru and Nao walked separated ways through their lives. But there were rare moments when both women united their forces. At these moments the whole world quaked with fear and lamented over a poor being which happened to be a victim of the devilish duo. Tonight it looked like their target was Natsuki.

Natsuki trembled with anger, but said nothing. The truth was that she had proposed to Shizuru (at least it was the brunette's assumption the younger girl didn't argue with). But she would never admit it in public, and definitely never in front of Nao – Shizuru knew it and she obviously took advantage of the situation.

"_What have I__ done to deserve such treatment?"_ Natsuki wondered with despair. Maybe it was Shizuru's way of reminding her that despite proposal she never had got a ring (1).

"Indeed, she is such uncaring girl. I do imagine that Javier gives you flowers everyday. Sometimes I wonder if my Natsuki knows how a flower looks like," Shizuru lamented.

The biker gasped in disbelief. She opened her mouth to remind Shizuru that last month she had traveled half of Japan to buy her some fancy bonsai. Maybe a bonsai was not exactly a flower, but it was pretty close. But she kept herself shut when she saw a twinkle in Nao's eyes. The redhead only waited for Natsuki to slip it out to use it mercilessly for months later. Shizuru knew that and was toying with her girl.

"_Damn woman. I'll make her pay for it later._" Natsuki tightened her grip on a mug of beer trying to keep her temper in check.

"My Javi is generous with many kinds of gifts. He knows how to please his girl." Nao smiled smugly.

Shizuru shook her head. "I'm positive that Javier bought also a gift for Shika-san. Such gentleman he is. My Natsuki only _gets _presents from my mother."

"He was very brave with mama." Nao nonchalantly waved off. "She came to like him from the spot. He coddles her more than me. But hey, it was expected that Kuga wouldn't care about your family."

Shizuru tapped her chin with the finger. "I wouldn't say she doesn't care. More like Nat-kun has stolen my mother from me. When the okaa-san visits, my wolfy keeps her all to herself."

Nao laughed dryly. "That's low. But this is the whole Kuga – she keeps pleasures to herself and let others do the hard work. I bet this lazy brat leaves all the housework to you."

"Ara, that would be correct. There is no way to drag her into doing dishes." Shizuru nodded with contemplation.

Natsuki's jaw clenched. A low growl was her only verbal response, but inside she was screaming her retort. "_Lies!_ _I execute all my cleaning duties. And we don't have to do the dishes. We have a dishwasher." _(2)

"I can bet that she had moved in with you just because she had had not enough space in her own flat for her lingerie collection, or her fridge had been broken and she had had nowhere to keep her mayo." Nao smirked eyeing the target of her abuse, obviously to check how bad Natsuki's mood already was. She must have been satisfied with the view since the lone wolf felt her face was burning.

"If the reason had been so pleasant," Shizuru sighed with resignation. "In reality she had moved in because she had crashed her bike again and had had no money for a repair. This way she had wanted to save on the rent."

"Aww, she used you. Heartless bitch."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and managed to keep silent, knowing from experience that anything she said now would be turned against her. But rage was boiling inside her.

"Heartless she is. She even doesn't allow me to touch her in public. She ordered me to keep our relationship down low. That how she pays for my kindness and devotion. So cruel she is."

Natsuki struggled to keep silent, but she knew she was on the edge. Her grip on the beer-mug almost crushed the vessel. She didn't believe her ears. It was true that the younger woman was not comfortable with public displays of affection, but they both had agreed that in sake of Shizuru's career they shouldn't unnecessarily be open with their relationship.

"Don't say!" Nao raised her brows in false indignation. "But at least she takes you out, for movies, dinners or to celebrate some events?"

Shizuru shook her head regretfully. "Natsuki always forgets about our anniversaries," she said in heartbreaking tone.

Natsuki had to remind herself constantly that she promised not to fall into the trap. It was obvious that these evil women did everything to make her burst. This knowledge helped her to stay quiet even if she was really pissed off. But this conversation drove her mad. _"What anniversaries? Do we have any?"_ She thought bitterly.

The problem with her and Shizuru's relationship was that the whole process of _getting together_ was pretty slow for them. The steps were so small that sometimes it was difficult to catch a moment of breakthrough which later was usually the reason for an anniversary.

Their first kiss? Which one it should be? The one of these during the Carnival? Or the one of these timid pecks later? Or maybe the one of these more heated? Or should it be this one when they were caught red-handed?

Their first date? It was hard to tell when their usual bike rides, shopping-together or eating lunch together turned into a real dating.

The first time they made love? Actually this _accident _Natsuki desperately wanted to forget. Shizuru had been wonderful as expected, but she had messed up things royally. The younger woman was really thankful to her lover that she didn't insist on this one to be celebrated or remembered at all.

Even the time when they had started to live together was hard to determine. As time passed Natsuki's occasional sleeps-over at Shizuru's turned to be every night. But _officially_ she had never moved in. Later they just had bought their own apartment. And yes, this was kind of anniversary… about which Natsuki indeed was forgetting…

"You really should consider leaving her. So many years and no single ring. What ingratitude." The redhead sighed heavily.

Shizuru nodded with sad expression. "No ring. No flowers. No confession."

That was enough. Natsuki couldn't stand the teasing any longer. They crossed the line. She needed her honor and dignity back. She needed her revenge. Now.

The biker was very aware of a tiny box hidden in her pocket. She intentionally had left it in her jacket after her shopping escapade because it was the safest hideout from Shizuru's eyes. The chestnut-haired woman had a mysterious skill of accidental walking on things she supposed to not find (3). The life experience taught Natsuki that the only safe place was pockets of her jacket – as long as it was not destined for a laundry. She decided that the ring would be the birthday present, so she didn't want the older woman to find it sooner. But now her hand was gripping the box and a devilish grin brightened her face. The time of pay back had come.

"No rings, no flowers, no confession. So here," with triumphant smirk Natsuki shoved the box on the table. "What will you say now?"

Suddenly all chatters at the table stopped. All eyes fixed on the small box. Nobody moved.

After a while Shizuru turned her eyes away from the item a questioningly looked at her girlfriend.

"Open it," Natsuki ordered, a confidence in her voice.

Shizuru reached out for the box, her hands suddenly shaking. She carefully lifted the top, revealing the content to a sight.

"A ring," Midori stated matter-of-factly.

"Fuck," Nao blurted out, a hint of admiration in her voice.

But Natsuki didn't listen. Her eyes were focused on Shizuru and absorbed the view of transformation of the face of her beloved. All the playfulness was suddenly gone. Shizuru tried to keep her composure, but failed, her bright eyes suddenly filled with tears and her lips lopsided in a wide smile of pure joy.

Natsuki's smirk turned into a broad grin, the feeling of pride swelling in her chest. She managed to shut everybody up and moreover she made Shizuru happy. "_This supposed to be revenge, not the sappy romance,"_ she thought briefly. But she didn't care anymore. To see Shizuru's radiant face was worth all spiteful remarks of Nao, every single teasing of Midori or embarrassing comments from Alyssa, which for sure were to come.

But something at the edge of her mind still bothered her, not letting to enjoy the moment fully. She tried hard to remember what it was and finally her eyes widened in sudden realization. _"Shit! And now what will I give Shizuru for the birthday? And how will I tell her?…"_

---

As the week went by, Natsuki started to regret her rushed act at CKM. Now she was paying greatly for her short moment of triumph.

Shizuru was overacting.

Natsuki had only bought the damn ring. Not big deal. There was no need to make so big fuss about it. Natsuki felt insecure with this overflow of spontaneity from her beloved. It was rare for ever so composed woman to be so openly emotional _to everybody_. But it was rare (like once in a lifetime) for Natsuki to buy her lover a jewelry. And to deliver it in so unconventional way.

Shizuru was happy.

Natsuki wouldn't admit it aloud but she was ready to struggle a lot to make Shizuru happy.

So she somehow managed to bear all the extra teasing, groping, praising and tackling. She even managed to stay calm when dragged into mall for the shopping-together celebration.

But she snapped when Kasumi, one of their neighbors, dropped by to borrow some sauce and Shizuru invited her for a cup of tea only to make a great demonstration of her gift. Natsuki was wandering aimlessly around the chit-chatting women, but she decided that she couldn't take it any longer after hearing Shizuru's comments containing adjectives like _sophisticated, dainty, exquisite, refined, stylish _and_ extraordinary._

The younger woman stormed to the office room, shutting the door behind her with a loud thud. She decided that the Playstation would be a good cure for her frustration. She comfortably sat cross-legged on a carpet, just a meter away from a wide plasma screen, put headphones on and let herself to drift into the virtual land of mercenary.

After Kasumi left Shizuru decided that she was in a perfect mood to bake a cake, Natsuki's favorite. She was just making dough, when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Natsuki," she raised her voice, "could you open the door? I'm busy right now."

No response.

"Natsuki?"

The doorbell rang again.

Shizuru sighed, cleaned her hands and approached the front door. On her way she glanced into the office room and noticed that Natsuki was occupied by the console, oblivious to the outside world.

Shizuru saw two policemen by the peephole. Trail of worry faded her face, but soon was replaced by an alluring smile she opened the door with.

"Ara, what brings so charming men to our humble place? Long time no see, police officer Nakajima-san," she politely asked with the fake surprise.

"Good evening, Fujino-san," the man replied, shifting from the one foot to the other with uneasiness. "Is Kuga-san home?"

"Maa, what has this naughty girl done this time?" Shizuru made the cutest of her pouts.

The man called Nakajima started to wave his hands frantically in the gesture of defense.

"It's not that! She did nothing wrong."

"So is me then? What crime did I commit?" Shizuru titled her head and rested her palm on her chin in a gesture of deep contemplation.

Face of both men flushed red. Nakajima, visibly stressed, bridled. "You are out of any suspicions, Fujino-san. Actually this is not the matter. We have a favor to ask. This is very important, so would you be so kind and let us see Natsuki-san?"

"_Natsuki-san? Since when they call my Natsuki by the first name? Did I miss something?"_

The last time Shizuru greeted police officers at the door was far from friendly. They hunted the biker for breaking speed limits.

Shizuru sighed dramatically. "She is quite busy right now. I see what I can do. But," she smiled her trademark smile, "please come inside. It may take some time before Natsuki finish whatever she is occupied with and I can't let you wait at the door."

"You are too kind, Fujino-san." Nakajima grinned awkwardly, his voice revealing a relief.

"Can I offer you some tea to make your wait more entertaining?" Shizuru asked with a polite smile while leading the men to the living-room.

"It will be too much..." The police officer tried to protest weakly.

"I was about to brew some. I would be very disappointed if you don't try my latest found," she lied smoothly.

Nakajima had no chance to refuse.

Shizuru left the men and went to the kitchen. She took her time to prepare the drink. She decided it could be fun to see how the policemen would cope with her English tea served in the finest china.

She came back with tea and she made a little show of her skills while pouring drinks. "This is my favorite brand lately. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do." Shizuru observed with elegant smile a growing uneasiness of both men. After a moment she had enough of watching their struggle. "Now please excuse me, I'll go check on Natsuki."

The younger woman was in the middle of an epic battle, her fingers moving frantically on the joypad to make her favorite character – a huge knight in horned armor and a sword larger than life – win. She was so busy that she didn't notice somebody else's presence by her side.

Shizuru knew that calling Natsuki was pointless – even from the distance she could hear a crazy background music emitting from the headphones. So she approached Natsuki and coarsely tore off the headphones of her ears.

"WHAT!?" The head of the biker snapped up, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Ara, I'm sorry to interrupt you Natsuki, but a police is waiting for you in our living room." Shizuru smiled innocently.

On the screen the mighty warrior suddenly left alone died silently, attacked from behind by a huge fireball.

Natsuki grunted with surprise, then huffed. "What do they want?"

"They did not tell me. But they do have handcuffs." Shizuru's smile widened.

Natsuki blinked. "You are joking, aren't you?" She asked with distrust.

"I'm afraid I am not. I told you to not mess up with the law, but you never listened," Shizuru said in lamenting tone. Then she looked at her ringed hand and bestowed a brilliant smile on Natsuki. "But don't worry Natsuki, I'll be visiting you in a jail every day."

"Baka." Natsuki rolled her eyes and headed to the living room with Shizuru following close behind. When they entered the room the police officers rose to their feet.

"Hi, guys." Natsuki nonchalantly put her hands in pockets of her jeans. "What's up?"

Not happy with the uncivilized behavior of her girlfriend Shizuru stealthily pinched the rear of Natsuki. The shorter woman slightly jumped, her hands moved from pockets to cover her back. She glared at the innocently looking brunette and forced a smile. "Shizuru dear, could you make us some more tea?"

Before Shizuru made a riposte Natsuki almost pushed her out from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

This time Shizuru probably broke the world record in speed of brewing tea. But when she was back, the conspiracy meeting seemed to be over already. With deep bows the policemen fled from her tray with green tea served in original Japanese mugs from Edo period, leaving the apartment with obvious rush.

Shizuru carefully examined her girlfriend who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and quite dumb smile on her face.

"Will you be so kind and explain to me what it was about?" The brunette demanded in a light tone. She could tell that the younger woman used all her will to hide her excitement.

Natsuki openly grinned and patted her knee. "Come here and kiss me then I'll tell."

Shizuru deliberated for a while with a poker face, then pounced at her lover. Surprised by the sudden action Natsuki lost her balance and they both fell back on the couch. Shizuru continued her assault by tickling sides of the younger woman. But Natsuki didn't stay defenseless and after a while the air was filled with a mad laughter of both women. Finally tired of their activity they paused and just rested with heavy breaths, disheveled hair and flustered faces.

When Shizuru was able to speak again she came back to the topic. "So could you be so kind and enlighten me about what's going on?"

Natsuki cleared her throat in attempt to get serious. "There is an emergency at the police station."

Shizuru waited for her to continue, but since Natsuki stayed silent, she decided to speak. "Are they out of tea? Mou, they should ask me directly to give them some. I wouldn't be upset." She asked with mocked worried expression.

The raven-haired woman laughed and playfully patted Shizuru's arm. "You and your tea."

"If it is not tea then what it might be?" Shizuru smiled and tucked the loose strand of dark hair behind Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki's body slightly stiffened. "They asked me about a favor. Since their colleague has twisted his ankle and is grounded, they need a replacement for their team which takes part in between-police stations competition," she said in one breath. "I told them I needed your permission to go. Because if I go, our weekend plans will be ruined."

Shizuru contemplated for a while Natsuki's words and then decided to investigate the matter further. "What kind of competition are we talking about?"

"A simulation of a real combat." Natsuki breathed.

Shizuru raised her brows in astonishment. "Why did they ask you of all people?"

"They need a good shooter."

"And how do they know you can shoot?"

"Well, a shooting-range at their police station is the closest one to our home. I sometimes go there to train." Natsuki waved her hand flippantly.

Shizuru chuckled. "When did you get so friendly with the police I wonder? As I can recall you were sworn enemies."

"Oh that. We are people of honor. We are able to forget about private animosity when a higher good is in line. Besides they respect fellows by trade." At moments like this Shizuru was never sure if Natsuki was serious or not. Over the years Natsuki had been infected by Fujinoism and had created her own Kuga-variant.

"A higher good? I believe you can do such thing, but are they able to befriend with the local delinquent?"

"Who is delinquent? I'm the agent you know. With all legal papers and licenses. I cooperate with cops," said Natsuki with hurt expression. Shizuru didn't have a heart to remind the younger woman that so called cooperation consisted in the biker using her papers shamelessly to avoid consequences of her sins as a driver.

"So if it is in sake of good relations with the police I don't mind you participate," Shizuru assured. "But this competition isn't dangerous?"

Natsuki laughed. "No, silly. They don't use real firearms. They use ASG replicas. They're toys, they will do no harm. But are you ok with it?" She worriedly looked at the other woman.

"_How could I ever say no to those beautiful eyes?"_Shizuru smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I'll be all right. We can postpone our plans. But," she made a serious face, "these so called toys are not entirely safe. I want to be ensured that Natsuki will protect herself carefully."

"Yes, mother." Natsuki grinned happily.

---

Natsuki was gone before the dawn.

Atypically to her the raven-haired beauty woke up at a first signal of the alarm clock, silenced it with one smooth move and got up right away, trying to make no noise, unaware that Shizuru was awake already. The older woman didn't let her soldier go without a cup of hot tea and a bento in the backpack, deaf to impatient honks from outside and blind to Natsuki's angry glares.

Since their weekend plans were devastated, Shizuru unexpectedly had a free time to fill out. Some shopping was an opportunity, but she was back home late afternoon, still with plenty of spare time. She decided that she needed to unwind herself after a busy week. Her way to relax and rid of stress when she couldn't count on Natsuki's help, was to take care of her plants. Shizuru always wanted to have a garden. It was her dream - a house with a garden in the old Japanese style. Like the one from her childhood memories. Unfortunately due to her busy life she couldn't fulfill this dream yet. A small collection of bonsai trees on the balcony of her and Natsuki's apartment had to be enough of replacement for now. It was quiet and peaceful place separated from traffic by surrounding buildings, with no other occupants using their balconies too often, what made an illusion of the solitary place.

Unfortunately lately her haven had been assaulted in a very barbarian way. A young man had moved in to an apartment in the closely situated opposite building. Of course Shizuru didn't mind. The man had started to use his balcony as a gym, working out every night. Although it had destroyed her solitude, Shizuru still didn't mind. But when the man had took out a shining stereo and had broken the blissful silence with loud sounds of annoying pop music, she had decided she couldn't stand it. Her polite requests to turn the volume down had been ignored. Her all and mighty comments about basic rules of living in society had brought the opposite effect. The music had got even louder. It was rare for Shizuru to be ignored so openly. Usually she had no problems to make people do as she wished. This time however she met a resistance.

There was no doubt who would be the last standing in this duel of will, but last few weeks Shizuru had been too busy to take serious actions. The problem was suspended.

Shizuru hoped that the annoying neighbor would be absent Saturday afternoon. But she was not lucky. Five minutes after her appearance on the balcony a loud beat hurt her ears.

The man insolently stared at her from his balcony, malicious smirk on his face. This was a declaration of war. Shizuru didn't let the situation to get on her nerves. She didn't falter, but obviously there was no way she could relax in that noise. So she left the battlefield in graceful manner, a polite smile never leaving her lips.

In the silence of her apartment she scanned opportunities of the revenge. There was no doubt she would bring the man to his knees and let him pay for his behavior. This would take some time and needed some planning to get the desired effect but she was a long runner, she didn't mind to wait.

Feeling a little too flustered after the afternoon event Shizuru decided she didn't feel like sleeping. She chose to wait for Natsuki even if the girl had announced very late home-coming. She made herself comfortable on the couch and started to browse through her business papers. It didn't take long before she dozed off.

A sound of unlocking the door pulled Shizuru out of her slumber. Natsuki tried to sneak in without making noise expecting that Shizuru would sleep already. She entered the living room and after a short search she turned on a small lamp. When a weak light dispelled the darkness Shizuru couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her eyes.

Natsuki was wearing a full special assault team battle dress, complete with arms and a camouflage.

Shizuru silently admired the form before her. Corded black boots, a black pants, a black belt with black holsters with black guns and a knife in black sheath, a black flak jacket, a black riffle on her back, black gloves, a black bandana, black goggles on her head, black hair pined up in loose ponytail and a dust covered face with black war marks on the cheeks.

The brunette unconsciously licked her lips. This was the first time she saw Natsuki in combat uniform. "_She looks so sexy._"

At this moment Natsuki turned around and jumped at unexpected presence. "Shizuru? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was worry about my Natsuki." Shizuru admitted sincerely.

Natsuki laughed. "As you see I am safe and sound."

"So what was the result?" Shizuru smiled noticing the good mood of her lover.

"We won." Natsuki nonchalantly crossed her arms on her chest.

"Congratulations. But shouldn't the winning team celebrate the success?" Shizuru wasn't able to turn her sight away from the girl in black.

"We did." The cobalt-haired woman snorted and shifted uncomfortably.

"And it ended so quickly? It's only 1 a.m. and you are home already." Shizuru was quite amused.

Natsuki averted her eyes. "Actually the victory celebration was getting too… intense for my liking, so I left."

Shizuru sensed uneasiness of her partner but she decided to not ponder over it, yet. "How did you manage to leave a middle of nowhere? As I remember you had no vehicle - they came to pick you up. "

Natsuki shrugged. "I took a car and drove back."

Shizuru raised her brows in a gesture of absolute surprise. "Natsuki, did you steal a labeled police car by any chance?"

The biker glared at her lover, her look slightly hurt. "Don't use so strong words. I borrowed it."

"Did they know about it?" Shizuru intently looked at the younger woman.

Natsuki bit her lover lip. "Not exactly. I was in kind of rush, didn't have a time to discuss details."

"Ara, they might be worry and look for you. Or even they might chase you." Shizuru tried to keep a serious face, but confused Natsuki was too adorable.

"I think they did. But I lost them." Natsuki waved off. "C'mon, all of them are drunk. They won't risk a crime and sit behind a wheel in such condition." She grinned, teeth dazzlingly white in her dark-painted face.

Shizuru found the sight very distracting. "Was it fun then?"

"Nah. These _guns_ are toys for big kids. I use the _real_ thing." Natsuki emphasized her words with a pout. "Can you imagine that this pathetic running from tree to tree they call tactic! I'm not surprised they work on streets. Terrorists would turn them into a pulp in few seconds." Shizuru smiled at this rant because it was rather obvious that the younger woman had had fun.

"But this one is not so bad." Natsuki patted the riffle with affection. "Good range, good focus. They didn't expect to get shot by it from such distance."

"Ara, Natsuki played sniper?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side.

"It wasn't intentional. All this running around worn me out. So I had to find some way to end this before I died from fatigue."

"So it was you who left other teams cold?"

"Yeah." Natsuki smiled sheepishly. "Not every of them, but enough to win."

"I'm so proud." Shizuru smiled, adoring the sight of uniformed Natsuki. The view was almost perfect, if only her little soldier would like to show her some action. But this could be easily fixed. "Would my hero be so kind and show me the proper shooting stance?"

"Sure." Natsuki took the riffle off of her back and put it against her shoulder aiming at some imaginary target placed outside the window, her face serious and concentrated. Shizuru gasped at the sight. Natsuki had an aura of merciless predator around her, aware of her power to crush anybody who would get in her way. At this very moment Shizuru felt sorry for anybody who ever would find themselves at the end of Natsuki's gun. The crimson eyes instinctively followed the aiming line, looking for a target at the end of trajectory of the imaginary bullet. Shizuru looked outside at the buildings on the opposite side of the yard partially lightened by street lamps. Suddenly an idea hit her. For a moment she debated if it should be executed, and finally she decided that it was worth to try.

Grinning maliciously Shizuru approached the balcony door and opened it, then went back to Natsuki and pointed into the night. "Are you good enough to hit this shinny thing on the balcony in the opposite building?"

Natsuki didn't comment, just set up for a shot. A faint rasp was heard when she aimed. Then she pressed the trigger. Multiple times.

With unhidden pleasure Shizuru was listening to muffled shots and distant cracks of the smashed stereo.

When she was done, Natsuki lowered her weapon and grinned at Shizuru. "Strike."

At this moment a roar of engines and a screech of tires was heard.

"Crap." Natsuki's eyes widened in panic. "They found me after all," she hissed.

With one swift move the cobalt-haired woman jumped to the balcony door and slammed it shut, then ran to the entrance door and checked if it was locked. She crouched behind, the rifle ready to fire, her movements smooth and concentrated. Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks getting warm. "_She moves like a wild cat. Magnificent." _

After a moment distant voices were heard. It looked like a few not very sober people were looking noisily for the right address. Eventually steps approached to their apartment and halted on the other side of the door. Unexpectedly loud, impatient banging made Shizuru slightly jump.

"Natsuki-chan, open the door!" A drunken voice shouted. "We know you're inside!"

"We d-demand a kiss from the w-winner!" Another one stated, stammering slightly.

"And a huuug!" The third voice gibbered, emphasizing his claim with another thud at the door. "Chuu!" The noise undoubtedly woke up the whole building already.

Natsuki tensed, a strong blush visible even from under the paint on her cheeks. Shizuru chuckled. So now it was clear why her lone wolf had turned tail and run away from the party.

The girl in black looked very determined. Nobody but Shizuru knew better that stressed Natsuki wasn't something one might take lightly. The people at the other side of the door were in a serious danger. But since between them and their doom there was the solid locked door, Shizuru decided that the situation didn't need her intervention yet. Meanwhile she busied herself with feasting her eyes on the view. Predatory Natsuki made her feel butterflies in the stomach. The herd of crazy butterflies actually.

Suddenly an angry shout coming from upstairs roared the racket down. "Oi! Damn drunkards down there! Quiet! Or I call the police!" Shizuru recognized that the voice belonged to their neighbor Kato, Kasumi's husband.

The voices behind the door hushed, then some whispers could be heard. Finally with shuffling, tripping and swearing 'the rescue team' withdrew. Everything was quiet again.

Natsuki visibly relaxed, straightened up and started to laugh. She would laugh much longer if she was not silenced by the soft lips capturing her own.

---

_(1) __It happened during Shizuru's last year at uni. Natsuki overheard on a radio about a terrible car accident near Fuuka University gates. When she realized that Shizuru might had been around the place at the time, she went almost frantic to catch her by a phone. When she got no response, she panicked and ran to the campus. These times she was working part-time as a bike mechanic. She didn't bother to change her working clothes or even clean herself. After a sprint of her life she reached her destination and found oblivious Shizuru safe and sound and her cell phone turned off due to some lectures. Aggravated Natsuki was about to explode, but she noticed people staring (a mechanic's outfit and a smeared face was a rare sight around), so she dragged the poor student to an empty classroom and made a scene. Somehow from yelling and fuming Natsuki smoothly changed her mood to crying and sobbing and surprisingly even to herself she ended up hugging Shizuru tightly and declaring in a soft whisper her will of being together for the rest of their lives._

_Thus __started the new Shizuru's fetish – Natsuki in working uniforms._

_---_

_(2) In her small apartment Shizuru hadn't a dishwasher. Since Natsuki started to spend the most of her time at Shizuru's, she was grumbling constantly about lack of it. Silent Shizuru finally responded and with her soft, melodic voice introduced the younger girl to multiple benefits of hand-washing together, supporting the theory with the practice. _

_"Washing dishes together can teach you to cooperate and socialize and it tightens bonds," she explained during their everyday routine of doing dishes while handing to Natsuki wet plate. "Plus it supports conversations."_

_Natsuki dried the plate without any comment, although her expression was skeptical. _

_One day w__hen Shizuru went back home from lectures, she found in the kitchen a new item neatly crammed among kitchen furniture and ready for use, and clearly content Natsuki standing nearby. _

_"Ara, I see that Natsuki doesn't like to integrate__," she said with disappointed tone, ready for verbal skirmish she was sure to win without difficulty. _

_"I want to spend the time we waste on doing dishes being busy with other activities." Natsuki was obviously determined. _

_"And what activities Natsuki considers as more interesting?" Shizuru raised her brows, feeling little offended that Natsuki probably preferred something like playing computer games or watching horrible movies to spending time together. _

_"Such as," smiling weirdly Natsuki approached the older girl and took her hand, "holding you," she pulled Shizuru closer and wrapped the arm around her waist, "embracing you," she whispered to Shizuru's ear, cupping with her free hand her cheek, "touching you," she leaned back a little to see the face of her beloved. "And kissing you," she completed, clearly satisfied with the expression she saw in Shizuru's eyes. And then she fulfilled her words. _

_Shizuru realized that she just lost the battle over the__ dishwasher. But it didn't bother her at all. Without more needless words she admitted that a dishwasher was indispensable in the kitchen. _

_---_

_3)_ _Natsuki remembered too well the gun incident. When she finally had got a license for her toy she was so excited that she brought it home even if Shizuru had clearly announced that she wouldn't tolerate any firearms under their roof. Not feeling like arguing Natsuki hid her precious weapon in the bathroom's ventilation pipe. A few days later during/on some lazy Sunday she was woken up not by expected morning kiss but a harsh question. "Can you explain it to me?" When Natsuki opened her sleepy eyes she noticed obviously angry Shizuru keeping Natsuki's precious gun by two fingers like it was a disgusting trash._

_After a few days of silence and Natsuki sleeping on the couch Shizuru was ready for forgiveness. After a romantic dinner and the very satisfying night Shizuru was appeased enough to explain that she accidentally had found _this thing_ while cleaning the bathroom. _

_With the feeling __of karma chasing her mercilessly Natsuki wondered who in their right mind cleaned on Sunday morning the interior of a ventilation system protected by a grille from outside. _

_

* * *

_A/N I apologize for the late update, but I am afraid the phrase 'free time' is unfamiliar to me. On the other hand this chapter was extremely long as for my capabilities. 

I'll do my best to have next chapter ready for Shizuru's birthday, because it is about Shizuru's birthday (but this is not a promise, only wishful thinking).

Also I would like to apologize all the ASG, Police and SAT fans for any inaccuracy. I am not pro at these subjects plus some simplifications were made for the fiction's sake.

At last but not least: Happy birthday to **Nekocia**, the dear friend of mine :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Thank you very much for kind reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Aww, so I gather new experiences. The ones for today are called: a flashback and a _very_ rushed chapter. ;;

**Ever After**

Warning: Fluff

Chapter 5

Warning: -

„No!" to emphasize her words Natsuki banged her hand on the table. She looked really angry, but Shizuru was obviously unimpressed. The brunette knew that the reason her partner was in a bad mood was not serious. The problem was the same every year and was named _Shizuru's birthday_. Or to be more precise: Shizuru's birthday _party_.

Natsuki hated birthday parties. To be more precise: Natsuki hated to _organize_ birthday parties. She avoided making her own with unusual care. She always was very careful to plan her and Shizuru's vacation on August. She never failed to spend her birthday as faraway from home as possible. All the harm she could get there were a few phone calls with birthday wishes from really desperate friends.

Shizuru's case was different. Her birthday in a natural way was the event belonging to before-New Year rush. People too often treated it as a bounenkai - the opportunity to meet just before the New Year and Christmas. Some of ex-Himes had this date marked in their schedule as the reunion meeting. It looked like the whole world remembered about Shizuru's birthday. There was no way she didn't make a birthday party – people were visiting anyway, without any announcement or invitation. Natsuki never forgot to point out that the guests came more to see each other and have some rest in the mad shopping time than to celebrate Shizuru's birthday.

Since they had bought the spacious apartment the tradition became to make an indoor party. This had made Natsuki even more nervous and edgy.

And so a week to the feral date they were standing in the kitchen, cloudy Natsuki and smiling Shizuru. The older woman ignored Natsuki's improper use of the table and made a little pout. "Natsuki, you should pay more attention to Miki when she visits. You don't have your sister around everyday."

"Thank god," Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Our budget wouldn't survive that."

"Ikezu. If she can't have your attention at least she should have nice and solid memories of you."

"Yeah, sure. It surprises me that you didn't offer her to move in with us already. Or better buy her a house in the neighborhood. Wait; there are some uninhabited islands on the Pacific Ocean for sale. Get one of them, it would be cheaper. Plus you can move there with your beloved Miki and finally I'll get some calm." Natsuki ranted letting her frustration out.

Shizuru waited patiently until the blue-haired woman finished, then asked with a wink. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Natsuki waved her hand in a gesture of apology, "just irritated."

"But you really should go out shopping with us. That's what older sister shall do."

And here was the reason for Natsuki's irritation: shopping. There was no way she would go to those over-crowded malls with people running around like in fever, Santa Clauses jumping from every corner and annoying Christmas songs killing one's ears. Even a rare visit of her younger step-sister was not the reason good enough to break her habit of ignoring New Year's rush.

"You are the last one to talk. You have no siblings. Besides I thought she had come here to help us with the party." Natsuki huffed.

"You have a point. I have no siblings _and_ Miki came to help. But shopping is a part of her helping duties." Shizuru explained fluently. "And as far as I know there will be Miki's new boyfriend. I think you should meet him."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "What?! When had she got a boyfriend? And why am I the last one to know about this?" Seeing a smug smile on her partner's face Natsuki raised her hand in the warning. "And don't say because I never asked."

"Ara, you never asked." Shizuru smiled innocently. "If you don't like her boyfriend there will be occasion to scare him away," she suggested hoping that Natsuki would catch the bait.

"This is not an argument. I have _you_ to scare the hell out of him." The shorter woman snorted.

Shizuru didn't give up. "But your little sister will be upset when she learns that you don't want to go out with her."

Natsuki smiled dryly. "We both know that she wouldn't care. She is Kuga and Kuga is not bothered by such trifles."

Shizuru had to admit that Natsuki was right. If Miki wasn't strong-willed they would never know her.

_Flashback_

Also this year Shizuru was dragged by Natsuki from her air-conditioning office and thrown into a scorching heat of Okinawa's summer. Shizuru made a weak effort of persuading the biker to stay in the city and make a proper birthday party for a change, but Natsuki was firm.

"We have enough of a headache because of the party at your birthday." The younger girl replied invariably.

"We could save some money by staying in the city." Shizuru lured. Their finances weren't in the best condition lately and Natsuki was the one worrying about it endlessly.

"Don't make me laugh Shizuru. I am absolutely sure that your party's budget is bigger than all our travel expenses."

"But presents I receive cover costs."

"No, they don't. All they do is cluttering our apartment."

So it was decided.

Not that Shizuru didn't like their vacation. Natsuki was very creative during these trips; she never let them be bored and always put a great effort to make them relax. Shizuru enjoyed greatly this creative and unbend Natsuki.

Shizuru might not see the world beside her lover, but no cute girl would escape her attention. That's why while relaxing the best way she imagined what meant to lie lazily on the beach and to have Natsuki applying a sunscreen on her back, Shizuru spotted a young teen obviously observing them with a great interest.

Shizuru used to have some bunch of fan-girls around. The more mature, the more popular she was among younger ones. It happened not once that some girl shadowed her in a rather unhealthy manner. She knew how to deal with them (using Natsuki to scare fan-girls away was one of the most effective options). She thought that this time it was the same case, but after some observations she noticed with surprise that she was not the target.

The perceptive woman noticed with some uneasiness that a particular teenager stared quite openly at the love of her life. Oh, of course the pang she felt in her chest after this discovery had nothing to do with her jealousy, her infamous fondness of young girls or the fact that the girl was pretty. For all these non-existing reasons Shizuru didn't mention to Natsuki about her observation.

The next day the girl _accidentally_ bumped on them in the hotel hall and blushed madly when Natsuki caught her saving from fall.

"Oi, be more careful." Natsuki admonished the teenager with a rather annoying tone and her attention went somewhere else. But to Shizuru a blush and a shy look of the other didn't go unnoticed. She decided to take care of the case personally.

The next morning, when they were about to leave a hotel hall for the beach, Shizuru spotted the girl hidden badly behind a column, obviously watching them.

She excused herself to clueless Natsuki, explaining that she forgot something and had to go back to their room. She chose a complicated route and unnoticed came close to the girl.

For a while they both watched Natsuki with adoration. The blue-haired beauty, oblivious to the presence of her observers, leaned against a wall, a frown on the face, arms crossed, one of her sandaled feet tapping the floor impatiently.

Shizuru had to admit that the girl had a good taste – the sight was so adorable. But as much as she liked it, she didn't come here to drool over Natsuki. It was the time to act.

"Ara, isn't it rude to stalk people?" Shizuru asked in her melodic voice, her lips dangerously close to the girl's ear.

The teenager yelped in surprise. Her face got flushed when she turned towards the older woman. She looked at Shizuru with fear, blinking rapidly. Shizuru thought the view was cute, but kept the observation to herself.

"Are you into older women?" The brunette continued her surprise verbal assault.

"No!" The girl pulled herself together enough to shout out her answer.

Shizuru winked playfully. "You don't need to be so shy about it. After all this woman you are interested in is a beauty."

The girl's face turned bright red. "It's not like that! You are totally wrong!"

"Am I?" Shizuru rested her finger on her chin in a gesture of contemplation. "So why have you followed us for few last days?"

The teen huffed. "You must imagine something."

"Is that so? And right now you were not so focused on this frowning lady that you didn't notice me coming?" The older woman asked with disbelief.

"I wasn't." The girl puffed her cheeks the way that made Shizuru smile.

"So stubborn child. Should I inform guards that a little girl wanders around alone and picks on innocent citizens?"

A flicker of worry flashed in hazel eyes. "No! Please no! They will tell my father and he would kill me if he knew I was talking to you!"

Shizuru debated for a while then smiled gracefully. "So this is a deal. I won't tell anybody about you but you will tell me why you are after this woman."

The teenager hesitated for a moment, then admitted reluctantly. "I… I just wanted to see my sister."

"And what it has to do with us?" The woman was intrigued.

The girl straightened herself, her expression little hurt. "My name is Kuga Miki. This woman must be Kuga Natsuki, my older step-sister." She said in an official tone.

Puzzled Shizuru took a good look at the teen. A cute face, raven hair, hazel eyes, nicely shaped body, but still with some traces of immaturity. "Ara, now I see some similarities," she nodded in a deep contemplation. "But you are not very alike at the first sight. Tell me how did you know that Natsuki was your sister?" She asked with curiosity.

The girl grinned. "We have at home her graduation picture. Besides when we spotted her my father ordered me particularly to not get close to her."

"Why is that so?"

"I'm not sure… I think they don't get along well. When we noticed she was here I wanted to greet her, but dad said no. He said that she wouldn't be happy to see us; that we shouldn't destroy her vacation by showing ourselves." The girl pulled her hair in frustration. "But I'm curious about her."

The relation between Natsuki and her dad was something difficult to grasp even for Shizuru. Her situation was simple – she wasn't in speaking terms with her father. Natsuki's case was far more complicated. She didn't break her bonds to her dad but at the same time she obviously avoided him. Her father was acting the same way, what created quite weird situations. Shizuru used to call this 'Kuga syndrome' and a long time ago had given up on pondering on it.

"Well, you father was right more or less." The brunette said with consideration. "But I think that if we reached this point already, you should go and talk to her."

Eyes of the teen widened in horror. "No way! She will kill me. And father will kill me too."

"Why she would like to kill you?" Shizuru raised her brows in amusement.

Miki laughed dryly. "Don't kid. Look at her glare. It's scary. And she must hate me."

"Usually glares don't kill. But why would she hate you? She probably doesn't know that you exist." Feeling the girl's uneasiness Shizuru tried to be patient.

"You see," Miki pointed out, "it's better not to tell her about me. She never visited our house. She must be pretty pissed at my family."

"Ara, such a language. Actually I don't think she doesn't like your family. I think she might be very happy to hear she has a sister. And such pretty one." Shizuru smiled brightly.

Suddenly the girl ducked her head. "Oh crap, parents. I must go. Please, don't tell her… Don't tell anybody about me, please?" She pleaded hurriedly.

"I'll consider it if you promise to meet me again."

The teen nodded hesitantly and run away.

---

Natsuki was busy with tracing new freckles on the smooth skin the careless Shizuru had exposed too long to the sun today. When she spotted any, she took a great care of it with her lips and tongue. She was far from stopping her activity anytime soon.

But Shizuru had other plans. She noticed that her humorous girlfriend was in a good mood. She decided to use this opportunity for a serious conversation even if it meant to stop Natsuki's ministrations. "Natsuki, I think we should talk."

Natsuki didn't pause, busy with some mark near Shizuru's cleavage. Shizuru gently grabbed her arm and tugged it to pull Natsuki up. "Come here and kiss me."

"I thought I was just doing it." Natsuki murmured in Shizuru's skin, tickling it with her breath, then pulled herself up. "What's up?"

"Your family is here." Shizuru made her voice as calm as possible.

Natsuki didn't react, her look still cloudy with desire.

"Are you not surprised?" Shizuru raised her brows with bewilderment.

"No, silly. I know you are here." Natsuki gently brushed Shizuru's brow with her thumb, her soft gaze filled with affection.

"Ah. I love you." The older woman smiled warmly. "But I meant the other one. Your father."

Natsuki's smile faded when her brain assimilated the information. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Shizuru nodded with a serious expression. "I checked the guests list. The whole family is here: your father, his wife and their daughter. Actually I had a conversation with your sister already."

Natsuki stared at her speechless. Then she clenched her jaw. "We are leaving tomorrow."

Shizuru sighed. "You are really Kuga. She told me the same."

The raven-haired woman stared at her blankly. Finally she managed to ask. "Who told you what?"

"Your younger sister. She said that your father had told her that they would immediately leave if she spoke to you." Shizuru explained patiently.

"Who?" Natsuki, obviously dazed, furrowed her brows, a growing irritation noticeable in her voice.

Shizuru had a feeling that it would be a long evening. She motioned to Natsuki to sit beside her, and then made herself comfortable in the younger woman's arms. It looked like she needed all her skills to convince the younger woman into her plan. She carefully started her explanations. "You have a younger step-sister Natsuki. Her name is Miki. She was following us last week. She wanted to see you so badly. I think she adores you. But your father forced her to promise that she wouldn't get close to you. And she is afraid to break the promise. I think you should see her. I can arrange that."

---

Miki came only a little late to the arranged meeting. The raven-haired woman welcomed the raven-haired girl with a rather cold stare. They were sitting in a nice, small cafe hidden in the back of the hotel (Shizuru's find). The teen had no time to settle herself properly, when the biker spoke. "My name is Kuga Natsuki. And this is Fujino Shizuru…"

"I know already." The girl blurted in.

"… my spouse." Natsuki finished stressing the last word.

Shizuru got choked with her drink, probably the first time in her life. It was the first time ever Natsuki called her that – and in front of a stranger.

When Shizuru was able to catch her breath again, she realized that both girls were so busy with glaring at each other that they even didn't notice that she was in danger. '_Sisters indeed_,' Shizuru thought with amusement.

After a moment Natsuki broke the silence. "If you don't like it, go away," she said harshly.

Shizuru observed the scene with great interest. She and Natsuki weren't very open with their relationship. Of course a quite a bit of people knew about it, but they were friends, acquaintances, or Natsuki's co-workers. Natsuki was always first to come with retard denials or explanations when strangers were implying that they were a couple. But now she put things in the open from the very beginning. And Shizuru understood it. Natsuki was hurt already by her family and she didn't want to be hurt again. If she was to have a sister, she had to be sure the girl would accept her fully. The sooner she knew that her style of life was not welcomed by Miki, the better. It would be better to go separated ways before Natsuki let her hopes high. Before she let herself to love this girl.

Miki grinned obviously unaffected by the unkind behavior of the woman in front of her. "It's Ok for me. Actually I think it's kinda cool."

"Cool?" Natsuki was taken aback by the answer.

"You really look good together." Miki admitted with honesty.

Natsuki coughed, averted her eyes, a slight flush coloring her cheeks. "Err... Thanks." She mumbled.

Shizuru smiled victoriously to herself. The first step was made. She promised herself to do everything within her power to help the sisters to get along. She and Natsuki lacked in the family department and every achievement was very welcomed. Besides she had no siblings so she was excited to get one, even if it was Natsuki's kin.

---

_End of flashback_

---

There was an hour to midnight. The party slowly was going to an end. Some people (the loudest and most annoying like Midori) went or were dragged home already; the rest, mostly those who would sleep over, spitted into groups and were busy with some quieter activities like chatting, playing cards, dozing off, watching movies or dancing to the soft slow music.

Natsuki let herself relax after few crazy hours of running around and serving their guests. People were so busy with themselves that they didn't need her for entertainment anymore. She sensed the whole tension she had felt for few last days was vanishing. She decided it was the best time to take care of Shizuru. But first she had to find her girl. It turned out to be not so easy – Natsuki unsuccessfully checked every room in their apartment until she came into the last one, completely dark aside the shining display of the stereo. A few pairs were dancing in tight embrace. Natsuki scanned the room and spotted a lonely silhouette sitting on the couch. Natsuki smiled at the clever hide the older woman made use of to keep herself away from the fuss.

Natsuki maneuvered herself between dancing pairs to the couch and offered her hand to sitting woman. "Will you dance with me?"

Shizuru smiled in the darkness and took her hand. Natsuki pulled her up and embraced her tightly. The biker relaxed feeling familiar curves pressing against her body. She rested her forehead against Shizuru's and let them lazily swing to the rhythm of slow music. Shizuru followed her lead, a tiredness noticeable in her movements.

When the song ended Natsuki brought her lips close to Shizuru's ear. "I would like to talk to you in private," she whispered.

Shizuru eyed her, trying to guess from Natsuki's expression what might be a reason of her statement. But Natsuki's face suggested nothing, so Shizuru tried other tactic. "Should we go to more private place then? Like the bedroom?"

Natsuki smirked at the suggestion. Her route in search of Shizuru convinced her that every available place was already taken. "Occupied."

Shizuru smiled playfully. "The bathroom?"

Natsuki winced at the memory of locked door and her failed attempts to persuade people inside to get out. "Busy."

"The kitchen?"

"Forget. This is the kingdom of canasta now."

Shizuru chuckled. It looked like their own home didn't belong to them tonight. "The rooftop?" She suggested after a while of consideration.

Natsuki grinned in agreement and leaded them to the door, catching her jacket on the way.

As every building in the area also theirs had usable rooftop. Towering surrounding houses, this one delivered quite great view of the city. This was one of reasons they had chosen this place.

The lonely bench (the witness of many intimate moments) placed in the far corner of the viewing terrace was their favorite spot. So when they reached the roof doors they instinctively made their way towards the best spot.

The night was cool, Shizuru shivered under the chill breeze. Seeing this Natsuki covered her love with her jacket. Shizuru smiled gratefully, took her lover's arm and nestled her chin atop Natsuki's shoulder. They sat comfortably admiring the view of the city below illuminated by thousands lights.

They sat for a long moment in complete silence, enjoying the view, the calmness of the night and each other presence. Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in hers and absent-mindedly played with slender fingers. The cobalt-haired woman tried to gather enough courage she had been seeking for months to tell finally Shizuru what she had on mind. She decided she shouldn't hold herself any longer. Tonight was the best opportunity. But to decide to do something and to do something were two different things. Her inner fears and uncertainty came back with full force keeping the words she was about to say deep in her throat. Natsuki sighed, angry at herself for being so miserable. Feeling her struggle the other woman decided to speak.

"Mai called." Shizuru said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Natsuki blinked, all her thoughts instantly forgotten. "How is Mai?"

Shizuru slightly shook her head. "Surprisingly well."

"Oh." The biker felt a lump in her throat preventing her from a further comment.

"I think you should consider visiting her." The brunette said quietly.

"Not now." The blue-haired woman retorted curtly, a flash of anger noticeable in her voice.

"She needs you." Shizuru insisted, her hand squeezing hers in comfort.

Natsuki dropped her head, the feeling of guilt rising in her chest. "I know. But… Mikoto said _he_ was there. I'm positive that if I saw this jerk I would kill him. And this is not an option. I have a feeling Mai'll forgive him eventually." She tried to explain herself.

"I see." The older woman nodded. "An infidelity is a very serious matter, but you are probably right. Mai is such kind person."

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes. Why Shizuru had to bring up this topic now of all moments? Why she had to remind her right now that -_love-_ a relationship was something so fragile? How people – and people she thought she knew – were able to shatter so carelessly everything with one stupid act. She hoped, no, she _knew_ that something like that would never happen to them. She and Shizuru might have different opinions; they might argue or be angry at each other, but these were ways people acted when living together. She had an unwavering faith – a primal feeling that she couldn't explain rationally - that she and Shizuru were destined to be together. She had no doubts that no one else could make her happy. She didn't want anybody else to make her happy. And she knew Shizuru felt the same.

This thought struck her. Was it simple like that? When you trust your significant other so much that you don't hesitate to entrust more than your life to her; when you want to share with her all the goods and ills of life; when you feel so happy when being with her that you want to share your happiness with the whole world – shouldn't you just do it and share all these precious feelings with someone who would be a evidence of the intimate bond between you and your beloved?

Suddenly all her fears and doubts looked so funny and irrational.

"Shizuru," she said into a cool Tokyo night, her voice steady and clear, "I want to have a baby with you."

-

-

-

Happy birthday to Shizuru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever After**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Warning: Fluff.

Chapter 6

Warning: I wanted to make it angsty, but I failed miserably. LOL.

A/N It is kind of explanatory chapter. I wonder if Natsuki's motives are convincing. Also – just to let you know - there are some references to the first chapter.

Oh, and your mind shouldn't blow up because of my poor English since ManiazAzn kindly beta-ed this chapter.

---

The night was dark and cold. Natsuki fidgeted in another failed attempt of finding a cozy position. She couldn't stop wondering how so expensive couch could be so uncomfortable. She sighed heavily and went back to stare at the ceiling.

This was unfair. How Shizuru dared to sleep soundly in their bedroom while she suffered a pain, both mental and physical. How this woman could be so cold? Natsuki sighed again. Her plan was perfect, right? She had put so much effort in it, the months of work and planning. She had chosen the perfect timing to deliver her decision. She was sure, so very sure that Shizuru would be delighted. This was Shizuru who always restrained herself and waited for Natsuki to be ready for any key decision in their lives. This was Shizuru who was always happy to find that Natsuki matured enough to move on. This was Shizuru who always pleased her beloved. So how it happened that this time they ended with not being in speaking terms and Natsuki sleeping on the couch?

Natsuki felt like drinking some water. She got up angrily kicking away a blanket and went to the kitchen. She was on the edge, she knew it. She missed her bed; she missed her living pillow, her steady breath, her warm body, her soft voice. She knew she would give up pretty soon. She clenched her teeth and poured some cold water into a glass. She gulped it at one go hoping that a sudden cold would calm her.

How – when did she get this _bright_ idea? Actually they had never talked about kids before. So how she could be so sure that Shizuru would like this concept? Was it that whenever Shizuru was around kids Natsuki felt her girlfriend was _beaming_?

With growing fascination Natsuki had observed how features of the brunette had softened, her graceful movements had become even more tender, her voice – calmer in the presence of children. It was not common sight since they had rare occasions to meet any kids, but Natsuki couldn't be wrong: Shizuru liked kids.

Natsuki avoided kids. Not that she didn't like them. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of children. She had no idea how to behave in their presence. To hide her uncertainty she stated that they're annoying loud brats. Only Shizuru could turn them somehow into lovely, cute and charming creatures.

Like the day when they had visited Mai to see her newly born daughter. Natsuki observed from a safe distance Shizuru taking the baby and starting to hum softly to her. The girl quickly fell asleep in a soothing embrace. The chestnut-haired woman noticed a curious look of her partner. She approached Natsuki and asked with a hushed voice if she wanted to hold the little one. The biker refused vigorously, but Shizuru with a soft smile handed her the baby. Natsuki felt her hands shaking, her heart suddenly accelerating. She was afraid to drop this little defenseless being, she never hold a baby before. But Shizuru was by her side, her steady hands firmly supporting the shaky ones. The infant smiled in her sleep, obviously unaffected by the whole operation. Led by Shizuru's hands, Natsuki nestled the baby on her chest. She felt nice warmth radiating from the small body.

"You see, it's easy." She heard a soft whisper of the Kyoto-born. The smell of the baby was alluring; the smell of Shizuru was exciting and Natsuki felt sudden happiness. For a brief moment she debated if she would like to have this kind of happiness of her own. Then the baby woke up and started to cry and was taken away to her mother.

But it was not Shizuru who made her thoughts about kids more common. If not for Alyssa and Midori, Natsuki wouldn't have these ideas.

At the beginning of her work for Searrs duties of the lone wolf hadn't been very complicated. Until Reito had assigned her to the personal data department, she had roamed aimlessly through corridors trying to scare workers away with her death glare. Sometimes it had worked, especially combined with rumors that she had been the girlfriend of this scary bitch from the hell, Fujino Shizuru.

When Natsuki had got instructions and equipment, she took care of her duties much more professionally. She knew how to find and collect data, how to scan people. Reito was delighted. The proper selection of the personnel was a fundamental task.

"Kuga-san is irreplaceable. I have underestimated her." Reito admitted once during one of his casual meetings with Shizuru.

"So have I." The chestnut-haired woman answered absent-mindedly, a little smile dancing on her lips.

Natsuki was living in her little world of investigations until one day Alyssa stood at the door of her office. The lone wolf had a habit of avoiding the girl and her android. They were the great ally to the new foundation, but Natsuki's previous experiences with the pair kept her suspicious, just in any case. So the sight of the young angel entering her kingdom made her a little nervous.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked harshly to hide her insecurity.

Alyssa also omitted pleasantries. "I need your help in getting access to the First District archives."

"You have Miyu." Natsuki eyed the android surly. "I bet she can hack any database."

"Miyu would hack it already, but the data had survived only in a paper form. They are stored under lock in a place I have no permission to enter." Alyssa looked determined.

"Go to Midori." Natsuki fumed.

"I asked her already. But she is busy. The only person left with access is you." Alyssa pressed.

Natsuki noticed Miyu moving closer, but didn't flinch. "I'm busy too."

Alyssa didn't give up. "If you let me check the archive, in exchange I'll tell you about your mother."

Natsuki froze.

John Smith was an untrusting man with his own goals and the information he had delivered to the biker during the Carnival was never confirmed. But he planted a thorn of insecurity in Natsuki's heart.

Natsuki believed that she managed to cope with the betrayal of her mother. More likely she did everything to forget the painful past. And when she thought she dealt with it for good, Alyssa came with the offer of more pain and disappointment.

Alyssa wasn't cruel. She wanted to find out about her own origin. She matured enough to realize that she had to have DNA donors – she didn't feel like calling these people parents. She became curious who these people might be. She decided to find it out. It wasn't easy since Searrs destroyed most of the data concerning her origin, but she managed to recover files with description of a technology used for her creation and a list of people she should call forebears. All of them were total strangers she never heard about, all but one.

During her search Alyssa realized that her past was connected with Natsuki Kuga. This was a strange feeling – to find somebody related in the camp of her former enemies. She felt a need to know better this person she has known for years but never cared about. But socialization was never her thing, so Alyssa decided that the best way to get to know the biker would be to find an excuse to get Kuga involved in her personal investigation.

She was right, Natsuki took the offer. And left for the most difficult journey of her life: to her past.

The information Natsuki was able to dig out was very incomplete, shattered into small fragments from which it was difficult to reconstruct the past. The First District documents survived only in pieces, the biggest source of Searrs data - Miyu had her memory damaged badly. But still from these tiny scraps Natsuki was patiently composing the history of her mother.

After months of searching, the incomplete, uncertain picture emerged from the fog of the past. Natsuki was never sure if her reconstruction was reliable, but she liked to think that her version was close to truth.

Saeko Kuga had been an excellent scientist. Her research for First District had gone much further than originally intended. Her primal goal had been to find out how awakening of Hime worked.

Dr Kuga knew about Hime festival and the fate of Ikusahime. So when she found out the terrifying truth about her daughter, she was frightened. Saeko wanted to prevent her only child from the fatal fate at any cost. But there was no hope - First District was an old organization upholding the Carnival's rules from ancient times.

And then a miracle happened - a mysterious Searrs Foundation secretly contacted Dr Kuga and made the offer. In exchange for information they promised to stop the Carnival.

Mrs. Kuga accepted the offer. She would do anything to save her child.

After getting what they needed Searrs went quiet for a while. But then they came back and demanded more data. And even more. And then they wanted a Hime. They knew Natsuki was the one. Saeko refused. They got Natsuki's blood instead. But it was not enough. Searrs still pressed. First District got suspicious. Saeko was found out. Suddenly there was no way out. She decided to run away.

Then the accident happened.

Natsuki slipped out of Searrs reach. First District made sure the summer princess would meet her destiny. The task was easy since Natsuki's father, engaged in a new relationship, was not interested in his daughter.

But Searrs didn't give up. With Natsuki's blood they were able to select genes responsible for Hime power. With this after many failed attempts they finally were successful in creation of a fake Hime. This way Alyssa was born.

Natsuki also discovered (or rather was allowed to find out) another revelations.

The first one was a little shocking, but not unexpected. Among people closely cooperating with Searrs the name of Kazahana Mashiro was listed.

The second one was more personal.

The Red Star was an ancient alien technology. A machinery of Obsidian Lord was able to trace and recognize human genes. There were twelve specific lines belonging to Hime descendants. Every three hundred years the Red Star activated the process. A one female from every line with the strongest blood was chosen and her Hime genes were activated, a visible mark on her body being the sign of awakening. Depending on which of twelve lines of Hime a girl represented, she was equipped with a specific element – her weapon and got a Child in respective form.

Alyssa made a little mess in the whole system. She represented in general Natsuki's line of genes, but due to still imperfect technique Searrs used some little parts of the code didn't fit the pattern. The similarity was still close enough to make Alyssa Hime, what meant that when Natsuki was awakened, her line was already taken. But since Alyssa's code had some 'holes' and Natsuki's fit perfectly to the pattern, the biker's code was able to 'squeeze' into the system and Natsuki got her weapon, but in a very limited version.

Just for the entertainment Midori made a simulation of Natsuki's weapon in its whole uncut and impressive glory. She proudly presented the image to both girls.

"You mean," Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight, then focused on Alyssa, her face suddenly pale and voice uncharacteristically calm, "if not for you, I would have had a freaking cannon instead of two tiny pathetic guns?"

"Help." Alyssa breathed weakly and instinctively hided behind Midori, probably the first time in her life feeling actual fear.

"Easy, girls,"Midori smiled widely, "don't forget that if not for Alyssa and Miyu, we would be dead. Thirteenth Hime broke the fate."

Natsuki's gaze softened. "You are right."

Besides when the biker imagined Nao's reaction (all her facial expressions included) after hearing the news, she decided that she much preferred the subject of her Hime weapon to be fast forgotten.

These revelations didn't make Kuga and Alyssa a family, but it was a start for a rather interesting friendship.

As expected the one of the most hyped up about the research was Midori. With exaggerated excitement she was thinking up ways the newfound knowledge could be used.

With all her recklessness, Midori shared her conclusions with her younger co-worker.

"Hey, Kuga, with the help of this advanced Searrs technology you could have a kid with Shizuru." The redhead scientist patted Natsuki's back with a vigor. "This way we can find if two Hime lines will neutralize or consolidate each other when combined. So cool!"

Natsuki's eyes went suddenly dark and dangerous. "We're talking about a child, not a fucking experiment."

"Relax." Midori raised her hands in defense. "Nobody wants to hurt the kid. The Red Star is gone for good. That's why I suggest that you should think about the possibility of having a full family with the one you love. Believe me; a child is worth the entire burden. Why don't you use the chance you got? And it won't hurt anyone if we can gather a little knowledge in the process, for the benefit of the mankind."

At first Natsuki decided that the idea was ridiculous. But the thought of having a baby with Shizuru started to haunt her. At some point she was afraid to fall asleep, because she always had one dream: a cute little girl with burgundy eyes calling her mama.

But these dreams were not unpleasant. In these dreams she felt really good. And this probably scared her the most.

When she couldn't ignore her obsession any longer, she decided to act.

In her nonchalant manner she practically abandoned her office and became the regular guest in the laboratory section. She wanted to check – just in case - if Searrs technology was really effective and safe. She made herself believe that she did it just for entertainment, just to help lab people, just to kill some time since her field of work became almost dead.

She never realized when her little side-research filled her whole schedule.

Obviously Natsuki inherited a passion for laboratory work after her mother. This combined with her natural devotion to whatever goal she had chosen caused pretty impressive effects. Soon Kuga was considered to be one of the best on the field of old Searrs genetic technologies. It was difficult to pretend any longer (also to herself) that her research was just for fun.

Listening to Midori's advice the cobalt-haired woman asked Reito for transfer. Not only her request was approved, she also was promoted and got one of the labs, a team and the position of the leader. Alyssa volunteered to be in her team.

And a one day came when there were no more experiments left since everything was checked and confirmed. If Natsuki wanted to go any further she had to let Shizuru know about her experiments.

The only way to do it was to speak to Shizuru. But Natsuki freaked out. This was the thing she was afraid of the most. She reasoned to herself that her fear was irrational, but it reflected her own doubts. She tried to drown out her insecurity using the craziest methods, but failed.

After a few attempts where she had screwed up royally, she finally found the courage.

It was fun to see Shizuru with her mouth agape, an absolute surprise on her face. It was nice to see her eyes brightening then, filling with moisture. It was breathtaking to see her sincere smile, so full of love and devotion. Yes, definitely it was worth to make such birthday gift to her beloved.

The next day they made a session with Natsuki explaining every detail of her proposition. Everything was fine until Shizuru asked the magical question. "So Natsuki, which one of us will be _the mother_?"

The blue-haired woman smiled sincerely and answered simply. "Me, of course."

Shizuru raised her brow and asked innocently. "Why is that?"

Natsuki was taken aback by the question. "Is it not obvious? This is my idea so I should take the risk."

Suddenly the Kyoto-born became dead serious. "I think it's obvious that _I am_ maternal material here."

Natsuki lost ability to speak for a moment. She never imagined _this_ to be a problem. "But you are older." Finally she reasoned unsurely.

"Indeed, so it's quite logical that I should be the first one to carry a baby before it's too late for me." Shizuru pointed out with the confidence.

"But I am the better choice since… I'm healthier." Natsuki resisted. Her plan didn't take Shizuru into consideration as the one being pregnant, not when the method they wanted to use was never tested before.

"Why is that? As I recall you caught a cold twice last year."

"But… you had a throbbing throat. And your back hurts!"

"My back is perfectly fine. This little pain you helped me to get rid of was an isolated case."

"Yeah, sure. Another two-day session at the laptop and it will hurt again."

"It won't. I am careful now."

"Besides you are making career, don't you remember? You don't have enough time for your girlfriend, so how you can afford to be pregnant?"

"Are you suggesting something Natsuki?"

"Yes. No. I mean... My job is more flexible."

"But your habits are pretty dangerous."

"Are you telling me I am not suitable for a mother?"

From word to word the innocent conversation turned into a full blown quarrel, then ended without a solution but with a deadly silence.

Not the first time they had a fight, but this time Natsuki felt exceptionally down and irritated by the incident. She expected that confessing to Shizuru would be the most difficult part of her plan. After that she saw only the bright future. The thought that there would be any other problems, not to mention that something so ridiculous would threaten the deal never occurred to her.

For the rest of the day both women avoided each other. When the bedtime came, fuming Natsuki occupied her side of the bed and turned her back on Shizuru.

For the long while they laid in silence, suddenly Natsuki heard a rustle of covers and felt the warm body pressing against her back. A hand sneaked under her shirt and tenderly caressed her hip, then traveled down to her stomach. Delicate fingers started to make lazy circles around her navel. Natsuki felt pleasant warmth spreading through her body, waking her urges; but she decided she still felt too offended to response. A warm breath tickled her neck. She shivered involuntarily. Soft, tender kisses followed, making Natsuki to bit her lip to suppress a moan. She unconsciously closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shizuru whispered in her lover's ear, her voice apologetic. "I didn't want to make you upset." Her hand slowly traversed from Natsuki's stomach to the waistband of her pajama pants, slender fingers skillfully slipped under it. Natsuki's breathe accelerated. The hand stopped in her travel. "So please, say yes."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open. "No." She pushed the hand away. "We won't discuss in this manner."

She recognized Shizuru's sneaky tactic. Every time the older woman realized that winning over Natsuki in an argument was not simple, she used her ultimate weapon – seduction. She was successful many times, since aroused Natsuki was easy to manipulate. Not once Shizuru used this weakness of her lover to gain her end. The only rescue for Natsuki was to retreat on time beyond Shizuru's intoxicating touch.

Thus Natsuki bolted from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru mocked a pout.

"Couch. To avoid your tricks." Natsuki growled and went to look for spare blankets in the wardrobe.

"As my Natsuki wishes. Come back when you change your mind." Shizuru purred cheerfully with a smug smile on her face.

"I hate you." Natsuki blurted out without meaning it and stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend. Then she turned on her heels and left giggling Shizuru behind.

This way Natsuki found herself in this current awkward position – in the kitchen in the middle of the night trying to get rid of her frustration with a glass of cold water. She was very determined to win the battle, but she didn't take well the tension. It was the fourth lonely night, after the fourth silent day.

Natsuki decided she had enough. She didn't like constant noodles she feed herself now, she didn't like uncomfortable couch, she didn't like the noisy alarm-clock, she didn't like awkward silence when she read newspapers and had to bite her tongue to not make a comment as she used to. Since she caused this situation it was natural that she should end it. She really wanted things to be normal again, even if it meant surrender.

Deciding that she would talk to Shizuru tomorrow, Natsuki put down an empty glass, sighed helplessly and went back to her temporary sleeping place.

Having a baby with Fujino Shizuru wasn't an easy matter.

---

Shizuru woke up early. She had some important errands to do, so she didn't waste time. On her way to the bathroom she quietly looked into the living-room. Her cheeky angel with a frown on her face was sleeping snoring softly, curled up around a pillow, a blanket and an alarm-clock abandoned on the floor. Shizuru smiled gently and came closer to cover the woman with the blanket. She noticed that Natsuki was uncharacteristically pale and looked tired. Shizuru felt a sting of remorse, but she assured herself that the reason of Natsuki's bad condition wouldn't last long. She knew Natsuki was very close to surrender. All she had to do was to wait a little longer. Natsuki's determination was touching, but the case was too important to let it go.

Shizuru also checked if the alarm-clock was on – she didn't want Natsuki to be late for work, but due to their differences of opinions lately, Shizuru's personal duty of waking up the log was taken over by the clock.

Natsuki's declaration surprised her greatly. They didn't talk before about the subject – Natsuki really wasn't of the kind that was into kids. This was only one of many obstacles Shizuru could think of. They had busy lives, without any space left for somebody so time consuming like a baby. And even if they made this kind of decision how they would get one? The adoption wasn't a case, not in this country. Other options were unacceptable. Shizuru just didn't imagine any stranger to be a father to her child. And a simple thought about Natsuki having a baby with someone else made her sick. So Shizuru didn't think about children.

But with her confession Natsuki opened the door until now carefully sealed in Shizuru's soul. Through this door all restrained thoughts, forgotten needs, vague feelings and unaware desires flooded outside and occupied mind of the older woman.

Her support for the idea was growing rapidly with every minute. She was surprised how fast she felt absolutely convinced of it. She caught herself planning the future of her family with three members of it taken in account. All these new possibilities were a little overwhelming.

But before she got any further she had to be sure that everything was safe. She didn't want any risk for Natsuki or their baby. She didn't want anybody hunting their child like it happened to young Natsuki. So she arranged a meeting which should help to scatter her worries.

---

The place was dark, crowded and stuffy. The air was thick with a cigarette smoke. Shizuru wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant smell, but didn't stop in her track. Her contact was sitting at the bar, drinking beer, looking bored. Shizuru sat next to him ignoring some whistles coming from a group of men sitting at tables.

"Do you always choose so unpleasant places for meetings?" Shizuru complained in the air.

"They're safe. What is your request? " The man cut her off, his voice unfriendly.

"I want you to check on Searrs. Look for everything illegal, secret experiments, something done on the side, without public knowledge."

He eyed her with slight surprise. "Have you informed Kuga-san about your plan?" His eyes pierced through her.

The brunette felt a guilt rising in her, but she suppressed unwelcome feeling "I'm asking questions here, Yamada-san." She reminded him, her tone suddenly cold.

"As you wish ma'am." The man smiled in defense. "It is you who pays here."

Shizuru nodded slightly and smiled charmingly. "So when I can expect any results?"

Yamada finished his beer. "Soon. I'll contact you when I'm ready. "

There was no reason for her to stay at this place any longer, so Shizuru stood up. "I'll take my leave then."

The man didn't look at her as he was busy with calling bartender, so she left.

_Have you informed Kuga-san_Yamada's words ringed in her head. They hit close to home. Shizuru quickened her pace. She felt uncomfortable. Long time ago she promised herself to never hide anything from Natsuki. Her restrains had made enough damage in the past. And she kept her promise, until now. She had an excuse to keep her plans from Natsuki – they weren't talking to each other; but after meeting with Yamada she had this nagging feeling that such excuse was not enough. _I'm getting into trouble for my own request_. She thought bitterly. But it didn't have to be this way. All she had to do was go back home and talk to her wife. _Enough of this silly game, _she promised herself. With the decision made she felt her heart got lighter. Smiling to herself, she headed home.

---

Shizuru was late. In normal circumstances Natsuki would call the older woman and asked what had happened. No, in normal circumstances Shizuru would call and say she would be late. But circumstances were not normal so concerned Natsuki was sitting on the couch, nervously flipping through TV channels and glancing every minute at the entrance door.

When she finally decided to make a call the entrance door opened and the familiar silhouette entered the hall. Checking with fast glance that her beloved looked all right, Natsuki pretended to be extremely busy with watching TV.

So she was quite surprised when Shizuru came straight to living room and spoke. "Natsuki, we need to talk."

Natsuki was bewildered. She didn't expect Shizuru to talk to her anytime soon. The urgency in Shizuru's voice surprised the younger woman. The matter had to be really important if Shizuru decided to let her soon-to-be victory pass.

Before the younger woman could react, Shizuru spoke again. "I hired Yamada-san to spy on your organization." She confessed, her voice serious, her eyes expectantly looking into Natsuki's.

Natsuki laughed dryly. "Funny. I told him to do the same."

Shizuru didn't expect such answer. She raised her brows, surprised. "And when did you plan to tell me?" She finally asked with reproach.

Natsuki shrugged. "When I would get results." She looked intently at Shizuru. "But why are you bothered by this?"

Shizuru was silent for a moment, then she answered slowly, a hurt obvious in her voice. "I thought you would tell me."

A sad tone alarmed Natsuki. She didn't want another fight. Shizuru was right. Well, when explaining to her lover the whole deal Natsuki had intended to tell her everything, not skipping any detail. Unfortunately there had been so much to tell that she had forgotten about some events. To be honest the thought that this kind of information would be of great importance never crossed the biker's mind.

"C'mon, I use his services pretty often. That's my job. I didn't know you were interested in every detail concerning it. You also don't inform me about every detail from your workplace." The shorter woman tried to explain herself reasonably.

Shizuru slightly shook her head. "But that is different. It concerns both of us."

"That's why I would tell you when I knew anything." The raven-haired woman pointed out with honesty. "But hey, did he accept your order?" Natsuki asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Shizuru nodded taken aback a little by the question.

The shorter woman smirked mischievously. "That dog!" She muttered under her breath.

Shizuru looked at her questioningly.

Natsuki chuckled. "I'm afraid he used you to be paid twice for the same job." She smiled apologetically, with a glint of amusement flashing in her eyes.

Shizuru blinked. So that's what he meant... And here she was agitated by Yamada's insight and his loyalty to Natsuki, torturing herself with guilt, while the real reason was so simple. She was a smart ass for the whole world but if it came to her beloved sometimes she was so blind.

Natsuki's stomach grumbled loudly breaking the silence. Suddenly the whole tension disappeared. Shizuru giggled. Natsuki flushed in embarrassment. She got up from the couch and flashed Shizuru a bright grin. "I'm hungry. Let's go out to get something to eat."

The raven-haired beauty handed the arm to the taller woman. Shizuru took the offer and she crooked her arm in Natsuki's.

"I like when Natsuki is such a gentleman." The brunette smiled warmly and they headed to the entrance door.

---

A/N Again a longer delay that I intended. I'm sorry about that.

Thank you very much for the reviews. They feed my courage.

Thanks again to ManiazAzn for betaing this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ever After**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Warning: Fluff.

Chapter 7

Warning: Pregnancy. Silliness ensues.

A/N Life has been quite busy this year, so I had to make a break, but didn't forget that there was the fic to be done.

My Engrish is no better, but ManiazAzn kindly beta-ed this mess of the chapter, so maybe I won't make you scream while reading, only cry ;).

For Chum-sa, thank you for your patience.

Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

"That would be everything for today. Thank you for your hard work, Akito-san." Shizuru folded papers on the desk and looked at her companion, a polite, charming smile brightening her features.

The young man bowed his head slightly, stood up and moved towards the door. Seeing that his boss showed no signs of moving from her chair, Akito decided to ask, "Aren't you coming for lunch, Shizuru-san?"

"I would like to stay a bit longer to arrange my work for tomorrow since I won't come back after lunch."

"Oh yes, I totally forgot. Please forgive me." He smiled apologetically. "Have a nice day then." And he left, carefully closing the door to the office.

While waiting for the elevator he couldn't stop to wonder why Fujino-san took the afternoon off. This wasn't like her to skip work. But sometimes some errands couldn't be attended in late hours and according to the situation the Kaichou might have need a free afternoon right now.

Everybody was expecting Shizuru-san to get married soon.

Fujino Shizuru was a woman of every man's dreams. Everybody was hitting on her, so did Akito. But they had no luck - the crimson-eyed beauty turned candidates down with the steel consistency.

Finally, during one of their office get-together parties she was cornered by a drunken mob and wasn't able to get out without giving them an answer. Under this pressure the Kaichou confessed that she was taken already.

Shizuru's admirers didn't reconcile with the fate so easily. At least they wanted to check Kaichou's words and see if the man of her choice was suitable for her. So they started to hunt for this lucky guy who owned her heart. It looked like a lost cause, because Fujino was very careful to keep her privacy.

But one day somebody was lucky enough to accidentally run into her in a fancy restaurant downtown. The Kaichou was obviously having a great time in the company of a handsome dark-haired young man. After hearing the news, Shizuru's fans started to investigate who the lucky guy was. Soon they found out that the man was no one else but the famous awfully rich heir to Minagi Corp., Reito Minagi, the best match in the town.

_Reito put the c__utlery down and reached for a napkin. "I am very grateful. Your splendid work spared me a headache."_

_Shizuru smiled__ gracefully. "Stop with pleasantries please. We both know that if not your commissions my business wouldn't go so well."_

_Reito w__aved his hand dismissively. "It's only natural for friends to help each other. Besides I don't want to make this business under my name. I need your company to do it for me."_

"_As charming as ever. I won't deny that I like profits we both get from our cooperation. So what deal do you want me to make this time?"_

_The young man leaned forward a little and smiled__ mysteriously. "This one is big, so please use all your skills."_

This was obvious that they were no rivals to him. They shared the sad news with the rest of the staff. Strangely some of their female co-workers laughed off their revelation. "Can't you see? She's not interested in men."

Of course Akito heard the rumors. But there was no way Shizuru-san would be such person. She was the most feminine and well-mannered woman he had ever met. As far as he knew lesbians wore boots, pants, tank tops and leather jackets, rode bikes, used masculine language and treated men like a shit.

Fujino was none of these.

Besides she was engaged. Not long after the revelation about her fiancée was revealed Shizuru came to work with engagement ring on her finger. There was no doubt that she had been proposed to and a wedding would follow soon. And it was obvious that an engagement and marriage were between a man and a woman in this country.

The elevator stopped and he shrugged off his thoughts. His stomach reminded him that he was starving, so he headed to the cafeteria.

The room was full. Akito scanned the area looking for an empty seat and finally he found one – in a far corner there was only one occupant to the small table, drinking her coffee and reading some magazine. The young man maneuvered smoothly through the crowd with his food tray.

When he came closer he could better seethe woman. Her features immediately got his attention. Her outfit marked out in the sea of suits and white collars. She was wearing sneakers, dark blue jeans, white tank top, and black leather jacket now hanging from backrest of the chair. She was pretty. No, Akito corrected himself, she was beautiful.

Akito cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

With a frown of annoyance the young woman raised her eyes from the paper, automatically tucking her loose dark bangs behind the ear. Akito dully noted that she was reading a motor magazine. She eyed him with an unfriendly look. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen.

"May I join? It looks like this is the only free seat left." He flashed a charming grin.

"Sure." She shrugged and went back to reading, ignoring him completely.

Akito sat and started to eat while thinking out how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Excuse me," he finally spoke, "but I have the impression that we have met before. Do you by any chance work around?"

She stopped reading and looked at him with irritation visible on her face. "No."

"So let me introduce myself properly." Akito tried to ignore her death glare. "My name is Akito Tenkawa. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head to emphasize his words.

The dark-haired woman looked at him unfazed, her face mixture of boredom and growing anger. When she was about to speak, a melodic voice interrupted.

"Ara, I see my friends are sitting at the same table. What a coincidence. Do you know each other?"

Surprised, Akito turned his head to see Shizuru standing beside their table and expectantly waiting for them to answer her question. Too stunned to speak he shook his head to confirm that he and the woman didn't know each other.

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki, this is Tenkawa Akito-san, my right hand in business; Akito-san, this is Kuga Natsuki, my—"

"We already have been introduced." The raven-haired woman blurted in, suddenly springing to her feet. She grabbed her jacket and abruptly moved forward, closing the distance to the brunette. Her hand rested on Shizuru's shoulder. After a while it dropped down, the palm brushing Shizuru's arm, then for a slight moment covering her hand in a tender squeeze. Green eyes gazed deeply in crimson ones.

Then the girl grumbled, "You're late," and swiftly grabbed a document case from Shizuru's hands and moved towards the exit without looking back.

The Kaichou, startled by behavior of the younger woman just stood there, eyes wide, a little smile of amusement dancing on her lips.

When she realized that Shizuru was not following her, Natsuki stopped in her track and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" She barked through the room with the scowl on her face.

The Kaichou smiled apologetically to the staring man. "Ara. I am afraid I am in a hurry. Excuse me, Akito-san. Have a good day." And she left, leaving him totally bewildered.

When the strange pair disappeared from his view, Akito blinked, breaking from the trance. He gasped suddenly - he remembered finally where he saw this dark haired woman before. For a few occasions she had come to pick Shizuru-san up after work. She was always waiting in her car, so he didn't pay attention. But now it was difficult to ignore her.

He never saw anybody touching Shizuru-san so freely, in so intimate way. He never saw Shizuru-san to be so obedient to anybody. The realization slowly sank into his mind. Could it be that after all the rumors were true? Could it be that no man but this woman was a person who stole Fujino's heart?

"No way," He muttered under his breath, feeling sudden rush of blood. The idea was overwhelming. But on the other hand the thought of Fujino being into women was somewhat relieving. It was good to know that his advances didn't work because of her, not him.

Shizuru silently followed a fuming Natsuki. She decided to leave for later a pondering over the fact that Natsuki with her show literally made a coming out in front of her subordinate. Akito was a smart man and Shizuru was sure that he got the message. So her little secret was revealed. Well, not that people didn't suspect anything earlier and it would happen anyway sooner or later, especially now when they decided to have a baby. She was a little nervous about how her people would take the news, but she couldn't do much about it at the moment. She decided that she could be amused for now. So when they left the building Shizuru let the wide grin appear on her face.

Natsuki noticed this unusual eruption of amusement. "What?!" She snapped.

"It was not necessary to be so uncivil in front of my assistant." The chestnut-haired beauty mocked a pout.

"I don't like this guy." Natsuki huffed with irritation.

"You just met him. How can you know already that you don't like him?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"You are kidding me." The biker blinked, the disbelief clear on her face." I know exactly who he is. This is the guy who called you yesterday night right when w-we...." She trailed off, her face suddenly bright red. "Anyway, he dares to call you no matter time using the lamest excuses and impudently disturbing our private life... a-and he's flirting with you over the phone. And now he tried to flirt with me! What a pimp this guy is!"

The taller woman giggled. "You can't blame the man for trying. Honestly, if I were him, I would also give it a try. It's hard to resist the beauty Natsuki represents." Shizuru shamelessly praised her lover enjoying the view of a growing frown and slight flush on other woman's cheeks. "But I didn't know that Natsuki was so jealous." She added playfully.

"I am not jealous." The younger woman busted." This is enough that I have to bear him as your assistant. I don't have to be social with him. And you," she pointed her finger defiantly at Shizuru. "You should be more responsible now. You have family duties. This is not time for playing around with your co-workers."

"You know that you are my only love, Natsuki-kun." Shizuru took Natsuki by her arm and pecked her cheek playfully. "So let's go to execute these _family_ duties." She murmured suggestively in Natsuki's ear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shizuru, what is the meaning of this?" Natsuki's eyes went wide. The older woman was just unpacking shopping bags and putting everything on the kitchen table.

The table weighted down with piles of pregnancy tests, vitamins and nutrients for pregnant women, maternity clothes, confections with folic acid, books and guides for future mothers, anti-lacunas unguents, creams and sprays, special body-balms, shampoos and other cosmetics for pregnant women and a whole bunch of other suspiciously looking stuff.

"Dear Natsuki, the future mother has to take care of herself." Shizuru said with innocent smile.

Natsuki felt that she was losing control of the situation. For the umpteenth time she debated if she should reconsider her joyous attitude to their maternal experience. For her the decision to make their family larger was the final piece of proof that their lives had returned completely normal after the Carnival. The world was free from dangerous factions hunting for HiME power; their financial status was steady; their careers were settled; their relationship was stable, reliable and permanent. She felt safe.

But as a side effect with Shizuru turning suddenly into overprotective yet silly, excessive concerned but immature bundle of joy shining with glee, Natsuki wasn't sure anymore if she made the right decision. Maybe they weren't prepared to take the next step in their lives after all.

"But we even don't know if I'm pregnant! The procedure was taken like five hours ago!" The shorter woman grumbled obviously irritated.

"That's why I've bought a few different kinds of pregnancy tests, to be sure of the result." Shizuru pointed out matter-of-factly, her voice serene.

"Oh." Natsuki sighed in resignation. Shizuru was so excited that there was no way to bring her to a reasonable level of common sense. Besides Natsuki had no heart to do so. She didn't want to ruin Shizuru's good mood especially that lately Shizuru had been sulking a little for loosing to Natsuki in their maternal contest.

After some fights, discussions and dirty tricks they finally had reached an agreement and decided that the judgment of objective factors about who should bear their child would be the most fair. So they had made check-ups to see who the healthier one was. One would expect that Shizuru with her healthy diet and gallons of green tea absorbed would be the certain winner. Natsuki with her rough style of life and love for greasy and constant food seemed to be on a lost position. That's why the results were a little shocking. While Shizuru's organism revealed obvious symptoms of overworking, Natsuki was in the great condition, a model of health and wellbeing. So it was decided.

"Ara, Natsuki, and how do you feel? Don't you feel dizzy or sick? Are you not in any pain? Maybe you should rest?" Shizuru asked with concern in her voice, taking Natsuki's hand in her own.

Natsuki fought off the desire to pull away her hand from the grasp. Although the behavior of the brunette was somehow understandable, there were moments when it irritated the biker. Even if Natsuki imagined this situation many times before and she thought that she was prepared for every scenario, she somehow forgot that Shizuru could go so crazy about something and now it scared her a little. The reality was far from her expectations. She hoped for calm, lazy times, but she got chaos with her partner on the constant alert. Oh well, she secretly enjoyed the prospect of Shizuru pampering her. When they were younger Shizuru had this habit. These times Natsuki had fought with it desperately. When years went by Shizuru had been flooded with her work and she had been forced to limit her caring nature. At first Natsuki had felt some relief and had been happy with more independence she had gained but soon she had started to miss Shizuru's attention. The older woman again so openly demonstrating her love and care felt nice and although the lone wolf would never admit it aloud, she liked it. So instead of grumbling and fuming she returned the squeeze getting this way the attention of her beloved.

"Shizuru," she sighed, "you know very well that we have to wait a few days to know anything. And I'll do my examination in the lab. And don't treat me like a sick person. I am the same as yesterday. Understood?"

"Of course," There was a glimpse of seriousness in Shizuru's eyes. But it soon disappeared replaced by calm sparks. "So, are you hungry? You have to eat well now. I'll make you something special. I heard that pregnant women are picky with food and have extraordinary whims."

Natsuki growled audibly. "Stop it already. The one here who is in need of rest and should eat nutritious food is you. And I am not pregnant _yet_."

"You should try to eat a lovage then. It is said that it helps to get pregnant." Shizuru smiled cheerfully.

"Argh!" The biker almost stamped her foot with anger.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No way, my lady." With a swift move Shizuru grabbed a mayo bottle from Natsuki's hand. "You have to eat healthy now and this means saying goodbye to the mayonnaise." They were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast.

Natsuki's face fell, her expression so sad that the chestnut-haired woman felt sudden stings of remorse. In a limited quantity mayonnaise wasn't so bad after all, right?

"All right, you can have it, but only a little. This is for your own good." Shizuru gave in, putting the bottle back on the table.

Natsuki's face immediately lit up. She nodded absent-mindedly and greedily grabbed the bottle. Her hand armed with mayo hovered over her sandwich in attempt of pouring it with the greasy substance. But after a moment of inner struggle only a small drop – too small for Natsuki's liking – crowned the food.

Shizuru, who was observing this scene with a great interest, nodded to herself with satisfaction. Finally the younger woman started to cooperate. For last few weeks they had a regular food-war, with Shizuru using all her skills to make Natsuki eat meals she considered as the most suitable for the pregnant person and Natsuki stubbornly resisting to all Shizuru's happy cooking. But lately the biker felt that her will to fight back was everyday weaker while enthusiasm of her partner was getting stronger.

So Natsuki looked apathetically at the sandwich prepared with so much care and commitment by her personal cook. This little masterpiece of culinary art was –according to the brunette – properly balanced, with the right number of calories, proper proportions of proteins, fat and carbohydrates, with the right amount of vitamins and minerals.

The biker wasn't hungry. She didn't want to make Shizuru sad, so she decided to force herself to eat this super-healthy perfection with so scandalously small amount of mayo.

After the first bite, Natsuki thought that this sandwich tasted even better than it looked.

After the second mouthful, she felt her stomach suddenly jumping to her throat. With hands covering her mouth she sprinted to the bathroom.

"Ara," Shizuru stopped to brew a special brand of tea for pregnant women and listened intently to noises coming from behind the bathroom door. "Could it be a morning sickness?"

Hearing the torrent of pretty interesting sounds she nodded with certainty. "That would be it."

"Natsuki, do you need any help?" Shizuru's melodic voice drowned out the noise.

After a while the tall woman heard a muffled reply. "No. I'm ok."

Shizuru smiled warmly and headed to the cupboard with tea supplies. "So now this is the right time to try anti-nausea herbs." She murmured to herself, tapping her chin with the finger thoughtfully. "I wonder if they work."


End file.
